All I Have Known de DreamingPoet1988 TRAD
by my-fiction-twilight
Summary: Edward Cullen a eu une vie difficile, lorsqu'il est hospitalisé. Il s'installe chez son père qu'il ne connaît pas .Edwards va connaitre des changements. Réservez Jasper Hale est un paria et il n'entre pas dans le moule. boyXboy, H.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**L'histoire appartient à DreamingPoet1988 et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relu par megane49.**

**

* * *

****A/T :**

Donc voici ma nouvelle traduction

Cette fic est terminé il y a 42 chapitres

C'est Hurt/Comfort/Family.

Allez, je me lance.

**A/N :**

Ok alors dites moi ce que vous en penser ?c'est la première fois que je rédige un slash.

J'ai apporté quelque modification à cet égard.

**Sommaire :**

Edward Cullen a eu une vie difficile, il est hospitalisé puis il emménage avec son père qu'il n'a jamais connut et Edward va connaitre des changements.

Rat de bibliothèque Jasper Hale est un paria et ne rentre pas dans le moule, sa sœur jumelle Rose était populaire et toujours essayer de le pousser à rencontrer quelqu'un.

Ok c'est parti pour le prologue.

* * *

**~ Prologue ~**

**POV Emmett- le 19 mai2010****, **

Alice et moi étions assis sur le canapé en face de nos parents.

«Je sais que nous avions prévu des vacances en famille ce week-end mais nous sommes obligés d'annuler. Je viens de recevoir un appel, mon fils Edward à besoin d'être hospitalisé. Je n'ai pas plus d'information pour le moment. Il arrivera à Forks normalement demain et je prévois de passer le week-end à ses côté pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Je suis vraiment désolé les enfants, je ne voulais pas annuler ... »Alice ne le laissa pas aller plus loin, elle l'interrompit d'une voix grave.

«Papa ne t'inquiète pas, nous comprenons. » Dit-elle en marchant vers lui et en l'embrassant. « Et essayes de te détendre, je suis sûr que Edward ira bien. »

«La dernière fois que je l'ai vue il avait dix ans. Il va en avoir 17 dans quelques mois. » Carlisle semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard. Soupirant je commençais à parler voulant briser ce silence pesant. « Papa, sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ?»

Carlisle ne dit rien au début, il hocha juste la tête. «J'ai été informé de certaines choses. La police m'a appelé et ils m'ont envoyé par courrier électronique des photos de lui et de la maison où il vivait. Il va devoir être mis en soins intensifs quelques temps. Mais j'espère que nous allons pouvoir le ramener à la maison rapidement, un endroit où il pourrait se sentir en sécurité. Tout ce que je sais au sujet de ses blessures, c'est qu'il a des brûlures, des côtes cassées, des cicatrices et de nombreuses contusions. »Un petit halètement échappa à Alice. Quand à moi, je restais assis là, pensif, me rappelant de ma propre enfance horrible et je me demandais ce que notre frère Edward avait dû endurer.

«Quand allons-nous rencontrer notre frère ?» Demanda Alice. Carlisle eut l'air surpris, quand elle appela Edward « notre frère ».

Je ne pensais pas que papa pouvait être surpris par cela, nous avions toujours su pour Edward et nous avions même essayé de le rencontrer, mais Edward ne semblait jamais vouloir nous voir il trouvait toujours des raisons stupides pour que nous ne puissions pas prendre l'avion pour lui rendre visite. Était-ce pour cette raison ? Parce qu'il avait une vie horrible et qu'il ne voulait pas que son père le sache ?

«Alice, Emmett. Je ne sais pas quand vous pourrez le rencontrer. Je ne sais même pas s'il sera prêt à me rencontrer ni même dans quel état d'esprit il sera quand il arrivera." Je n'avais jamais vu pleurer Carlisle, mais aujourd'hui je voyais qu'il était au bord de la rupture.

«Papa tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Tout ira bien. On t'aime. » Lui dit-je en l'étreignant avant de sortir.

Le lendemain matin, après mettre réveillé, je descendis à la cuisine où ma mère m'informa que papa était déjà parti au travail. Edward était arrivé à l'hôpital il y avait environ une heure, et la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que son état était très précaire et instable. Je me sentais désolé pour Carlisle alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuner. Papa était un homme bon et je n'avais jamais bien compris pourquoi il n'avait pas eu la garde partielle d'Edward.

La sonnerie du téléphone me sortit de mes réflexions.

« Bonjour ? » Entendis-je répondre ma mère quand elle décrochât.

« Oh, quoi ?»

« Veux-tu que je vienne ?»

«Je serai là, je t'aime. »

C'était la première fois que je réalisais à quel point il était agaçant d'entendre seulement la moitié d'une conversation. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je ne savais pas quoi. Maman entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son sac à main et ses clés de voiture. « Em, je dois aller à l'hôpital. C'était une infirmière, Edward est dans le coma, Carlisle est avec lui. » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

«Maman, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Je l'embrassais. « Je t'aime et dis à papa de ne pas se soucier de quoi que ce soit ici. Je vais m'occuper de tout. » Elle me remercia et quitta la maison. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'appelais Alice, nous devions partir pour l'école.

**POV Carlisle -**

J'arrivais à l'hôpital pour tout préparer avant l'arrivé d'Edward. Quand il fut amené dans la salle de soins, j'étais en train de terminer. Edward ne ressemblait plus au fils que j'avais connu, il y a sept de cela.

Il avait une coupure à la lèvre en voie de guérison. Son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses noires et bleues. Il ne voulait regarder personne dans les yeux, même quand on lui posait des questions. Il était terrifié. Et je les haïssais pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, Élisabeth et sa triste excuse de Phil. Edward tremblait quand il a été soigneusement enlevé de la civière pour être mis dans le lit. Je ne savais pas s'il tremblait de douleur dû à ses blessures ou parce que quelqu'un le touchais, cela avait l'air de l'énerver. Edward avait un regard paniqué, ses yeux scannaient la salle avant de poser les poser sur moi. Le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis plus de six ans, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ses yeux vert émeraudes étaient les mêmes que les miens et malgré la situation, j'étais heureux de voir mon fils. Puis j'examinais sont corps couvert de blessures et je ne pus m'empêcher de voir l'expression peiné sur son visage. Une larme roula sur sa joue avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur la chambre d'hôpital, refusant de regarder quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau.

Les infirmières quittèrent la pièce en s'assurant que je dispose de tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me rapprochais d'Edward.

« Edward ? » Dis-je tout bas, ne voulant pas l'effrayer davantage. Il me regarda, mais ne dit rien dit. « Je suis ton père, Carlisle. Je suis aussi un médecin de cet hôpital. » Il hocha de la tête brièvement, sans rien dire. « Tu m'as manqué mon fils. Je suis désolé, nous allons devoir faire des radiographies et quelques tests. Tu as des questions ? »

« Non, monsieur, je n'ai pas de questions. » Il ne me regarda pas dans les yeux quand il me répondit. Je détestai sa manière de m'appeler Monsieur, je supposais qu'il était forcé d'appeler Phil comme cela.

Nous étions à mi-chemin pour effectuer d'autres examens lorsque son regard se voila, il avait l'air terrifié, puis aussi subitement ses yeux se fermèrent. J'étais paniqué, Edward venait de tomber dans le coma et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour lui venir en aide.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restais assis à son côté avant qu'Esmée n'arriva. Sans rien dire, elle prit un siège à côté de moi, posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule et l'autre sur ma main qui se trouvait sur Edward.

Il avait quatre côtes cassées, une fracture de la cheville gauche. Son genou gauche était brisé, mais il guérirait avec le temps. Son corps était couvert de cicatrices, certaines étaient même des mots gravés sur son corps. Edward mesurait 1metre 85 et ne pesait que 47 kilos. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os, et tout ce que je pouvais faire était de rester là, en pensant à quel père horrible j'étais, pour avoir laissé cela se produire. Esmée, Emmett et Alice essayèrent de me réconforter en me disant que je n'étais pas un mauvais père et que ce n'était pas ma faute. J'évaluais la situation. Si j'avais été plus persistant, j'aurais pu lui rendre visite plus souvent, même après qu'il est refusé de me voir.

Nous ne le savions pas alors, mais il resterait dans cet état durant trois semaines et deux jours. Durant tout ce temps, je ne quittais pas Edward une seconde. Esmée, Alice ou Emmett étaient assis avec moi pendant des heures chaque jour. Tous les trois me priaient de rentrer à la maison pour me reposer. Mais je ne le fis pas, je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée de laisser mon fils seul à nouveau.

* * *

**A/T**

Bon ? Mauvais ? Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensé et si je dois continuer.

Laissez des commentaires je les envoie à l'auteur.

bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzou


	2. Chapitre 1: le reveil

**Chapitre 1: Le réveil**

**L'histoire appartient à DreamingPoet1988 et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relue par megane49. **

**

* * *

**

**A/N :**

Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Attention, cette histoire traite de la violence et est classé M.

**A/N :**

Tous ce qui est en italique est violent (merci Phil et Élisabeth). Ci ne vous voulez pas lire ne lisez pas.

En, gros il y a un viole et Edward qui se fait battre.

Vous êtes prévenus

* * *

**~Chapitre 1~**

**POV Edward -trois semaines et deux jours plus tard. 11 juin 2010 **

J'ouvrais les yeux, les clignant plusieurs fois pour qu'ils s'habituent à la lumière vive de la pièce. En regardant autour de moi, je constatais que je me trouvais dans une chambre entièrement blanche, j'étais seule à l'exception d'un homme qui dormait dans un fauteuil, sa tête posée sur mon lit, une de ses mains posées sur la mienne. Quelque chose chez lui m'était très familier, mais je n'en étais pas certain. J'avais déjà du mal à me rappeler où j'étais et encore moins comment j'avais atterris ici, alors qui était cet homme était le moindre de mes soucis.

Lentement, je sentis mon esprit dériver à nouveau vers le sommeil ...

_J'essayais de dormir dans cette cave sombre et froide. Je rampais vers un coin de la pièce quand la porte s'ouvra brutalement, il me tirait vers les escaliers me criant de monter en-haut. Je ne voulais pas aller avec lui. J'étais fatigué, blessé, certains jours, je souhaitais juste mourir. Je ne me manquerais à personne. Même ma propre mère me disait que j'étais incapable d'être aimé et que personne ne voudrait jamais de moi. J'essayais d'ignorer la douleur alors que je commençais à monter les escaliers du sous-sol. J'eus à peine passé la porte que je fus projeté au sol avant que les coups de pieds ne pleuvent sur mon corps déjà meurtri. Je sentais ses bottes entrer en contact avec mon corps déjà noir de bleus, mais je restais là, étendu, nu, sur le sol, attendant la fin de mon martyr. C'était ça, ma vie, et je ne pouvais rein faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Ma mère se tenait, là, appuyée sur le mûr, riant alors que je criais de douleur. Je pouvais dire que tout deux étaient ivres mort rien qu'à l'odeur de whisky qui flottait dans l'air. Je fus ensuite trainé dans une autre pièce. Cette chambre avait été décorée et meublée dans le but de la faire passer pour ma chambre. Il y avait des livres, des jouets, un lit douillet, des vêtements, tout, mais rien qui ne m'appartenait en réalité. Le lit à quatre piliers trônait au milieu de la pièce les draps qui le couvraient, étaient tachés de sang et autres liquides corporels. Je ne pus empêcher la peur s'accroître en moi, je savais ce qui m'attendait. Phil me cria dessus pour que je monte sur le lit, il était déjà entrain de se déshabiller. La bile me monta quand je m'allongeais sur le ventre sur le lit. Elizabeth tira sur l'un mes bras afin de l'amener à un coin du lit où elle l'attacha à l'aide d'une corde humide. Elle fit le tour du lit et entreprit la même manœuvre avec mon autre bras. Je ne luttais plus, j'étais trop fatigué et cela ne servait à rien, à part me faire souffrir davantage. C'était comme ça depuis que j'avais neuf ans. Phil m'attacha les chevilles avec une corde également humide. Je fermais les yeux souhaitant être n'importe où sauf ici. Son haleine de whisky balaya ma figure alors qu'il s'allongeait sur moi, il me chuchota à l'oreille de son horrible voix rauque, "T'inquiètes, ça va être fun gamin ..." et sans rien ajouté de plus, il me pénétra. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'adapter et commença à se mouvez en moi durement, brutalement. Mes cris perçants remplirent la chambre. Elizabeth étais assise là et nous observais, il était évident qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Je ne sais combien de temps cela dura, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'essayer de détacher mon corps, tirant en vain sur les liens qui m'entaillaient de plus en plus la peau. J'ouvrais mes yeux quand je ne le sentis plus sur moi, en moi. Ils étaient tout les deux debout de chaque côté du lit. L'odeur de fumée emplit mes narines et je vis que les cordes sur mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient entrain de se consumer. La dernière chose dont je me rappelai fut l'alarme incendie qui sonnait alors que les flammes commencèrent à me bruler. Ma dernière pensée était, qu'au moins, ils étaient trop ivres pour avoir oublié d'éteindre l'avertisseur d'incendie ..._

Je me réveillais en entendant une voix, mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir mes yeux.

« Carlisle. » Dit une voix féminine. « Tu as besoin d'un bonne nuit de sommeil, s'il te plaît mon amour. Nous sommes tous inquiets pour lui. Mais nous sommes également inquiets pour toi. Tu n'as pas quitté ce fauteuil depuis plus de trois semaines. » Carlisle, c'était le nom de cet homme, cela se pourrait-il que ce soit mon père, Carlisle ? Si oui, comment ce faisait-il qu'il soit la, et qui était la femme qui lui parlait ?

« Esmée, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Il avait besoin de moi toutes ces années et je n'étais pas là. J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. »La voix de l'homme était triste comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Je dus bouger un peu car leur conversation s'arrêta soudainement et l'homme, Carlisle, me parla. « Edward, tu m'entends ?»

Je savais que je devais ouvrir les yeux, je ne voulais pas avoir de problème. J'ouvrais les yeux, scannait la pièce, je vis que l'homme était toujours assis dans le fauteuil près de mon lit. Je compris que cet homme était vraiment mon père. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet, la femme, Esmée je crois, aussi semblait inquiète, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues ce qui n'entachait en rien à sa beauté. Je crois qu'ils attendaient que je parle.

Je les regardais un peu surpris, mon regard plongea dans celui de mon père, il avait des yeux verts émeraudes, les mêmes que les miens. Seulement, il avait des larmes plein les yeux qui menaçaient de couler sur son visage.

« Euh, oui ... oui je peux, euh ... Je peux vous entendre, monsieur. » Ma voix était rauque, comme ci je ne l'avais pas utilisé depuis longtemps. J'étais reconnaissant quand la femme me tendit une tasse d'eau.

« Edward, je sais que tu as vécu de choses éprouvantes, mais il y a une femme de la police ici qui doit te parler. T'en sens-tu capable ?» Sa voix était douce et il me parla lentement comme si j'étais fou.

«Je suis ... un quoi ... qu'est-ce qu'elle euh ... qu'aurais-je à dire ?» Pourquoi étais-je aussi stupide ? J'avais 16 ans et j'étais pratiquement diplômé du secondaire. Après une heure de discussion, j'acceptais de rencontrer cette femme. J'avais envie de m'envoler hors de mon corps endolori, je ne voulais pas car je savais sur quoi porteraient ces questions. Je pris le temps de regarder mon corps couvert de bandages, mes poignets étaient bandés, quelques cicatrices couvraient mes bras, un tube contenant un produit clair reliait mon bras à l'une des machines

Un coup à ma porte interrompit mon examen.

Je soupirais et pris une grande inspiration ...

« Entrez. » Criais-je. La poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

«Bonjour, monsieur Cullen je suis Casey Jane. Je suis ici pour vous poser quelques questions, si je vous demande quelque chose qui vous met mal a l'aise, dites le moi s'il vous plait » Elle sortit un bloc note, un stylo et prit le siège à côté de mon lit.

« Bien. Alors M. Cullen, à quand remonte la première fois où Phil et Elizabeth Masen vous ont frappés ?»

Cela devait bien arriver un jour, je supposais qu'il était temps de dire la vérité.

* * *

**A/N et A/T :** dites nous ce que vous en pensez.

Laissez des commentaires je les envois à l'auteur.


	3. Chapitre 2: Son Histoire Part 1

**Chapitre 2: son histoire partie 1.**

**L'histoire appartient à ****DreamingPoet1988**** et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relue par Megane49. **

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **

Merci à tous ceux qui ont examiné, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Attention, cette histoire traite de mauvais traitements et est classé M.

**A/T :**

Chapitre assez dur Edward raconte une partie de son histoire.

* * *

_**~ Le dernier chapitre ~**_

_« Bien. Alors M. Cullen, à quand remonte la première fois où Phil et Elizabeth Masen vous ont frappés ?»_

_Cela devait bien arriver un jour, je supposais qu'il était temps de dire la vérité._

**~ Chapitre 2~**

**POV Edward -Le même jour (11Juin) et au-delà ... -**

_Je devais raconter ma triste histoire maintenant._

« Euh ... ma mère a commencé à boire après le mort de son père. J'avais quatre ans, je crois. Ma mère a divorcé de mon père et nous avons déménagé à Chicago, elle a continué à boire. Elle devenait folle, mais j'étais fort. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal. Elle ne m'a pas fait beaucoup de mal. Elle m'a juste poussé un peu et j'ai été capable de lui enlever le verre ... euh… elle et Phil se sont mariés, je devais avoir dans les 6 ans. Je ne l'ai pas écouté et c'est là que les problèmes ont commencés. Il a commencé à me frapper. C'était la première fois et il n'a plus cessé depuis. " Je m'arrêtais de parler, elle avait eu la réponse à sa question et je voulais qu'elle s'en aille maintenant.

Casey Jane me regarda et je pense qu'elle comprit que je ne voulais plus qu'elle me pose de questions. « D'accord Edward, aucun des d'eux ne vous a jamais emmené à l'hôpital, à cause de vos blessures?

«Non», Dis-je sans lever les yeux de mes mains bandées, j'essayais de penser à autres choses, je voulais vraiment qu'elle s'en aille. «Ils ne voulait pas gaspiller de l'argent pour ce genre de chose."

Elle n'ajouta rien et écrivit quelque chose dans son calepin.

« Edward je sais que vous êtes fatigué, mais permettez moi de vous poser une dernière question et je vous laisserais tranquille. » Elle s'arrêta un instant. « Quand Phil à commencer a abusé de vous ? »

Mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites tant j'étais surpris... Elle savait, ma respiration s'entrecoupait, j'avais le souffle court. La salle commença à tourner. Je pouvais vaguement entendre quelqu'un dire Non, Non, Non ... encore et encore.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et une voix d'homme me dire que je devais me calmer et respirer calmement. Enfin, le cri se tut dans la salle et je réalisais que c'était moi qui hurlais « Non ».

Je remarquais que l'agent de police était toujours là, elle attendait une réponse à sa question. «9». Murmurais-je, ne me souciant pas de qui se trouvait dans la salle, je ne voulais plus qu'elle me pose de questions, je voulais qu'elle s'en aille.

"Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me parler Edward. Je reviendrais plus tard, je n'ai plus questions pour l'instant. Le Dr. Cullen a mon numéro si vous avez besoin de me parler ou de poser des questions. N'hésitez pas à appeler."

Et elle quitta enfin la pièce. J'étais de nouveau seul avec Carlisle et sa femme Esmée. Ils ne dirent rien après ma crise d'angoisse. Carlisle se saisit de mon dossier et commença à le lire. Esmée vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'étais assis la rébarbatif pendant que Carlisle me parlait de mes blessures et m'expliquait que j'allais devoir rester aliter jusqu'à ma guérison complète. Je mangeais une soupe qu'Esmée m'avait cuisinée. Elle était vraiment gentille avec moi et je ne cessais de la remercier. _Quand était la dernière fois que j'ai eu un «vrai repas » à la maison ?_ Ma mère n'avait jamais cuisinée pour moi, elle était toujours trop saoule pour ça, je devais toujours me débrouiller tout seul et je n'étais pas très doué dans ce domaine.

Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent lentement. Je restais assis là, à regarder tout les jours les même quatre murs ennuyeux de ma chambre, je regardais la télévision, parfois, mais je passais beaucoup de temps à dormir. Je dormais plus que je n'avais dormis de toute ma vie. Carlisle et Esmée continuaient de me rendre visite tous les jours.

Une semaine après mon réveil, lassé de mes activités limitées, je glissais à Esmée que j'aimais beaucoup lire. Le lendemain, à mon réveil, elle avait un sac rempli de livres. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues quand j'avais ouvert le sac, et je l'avais remerciée longuement. Je n'avais jamais eu de livres neufs avant, et elle m'en avait acheté plusieurs de genre différents étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait pas mes goûts en matière de littérature.

Carlisle venait régulièrement dans ma chambre, je voyais sur son visage qu'il voulait me parler de ce qui s'était passé. Mais il ne le fit pas et je lui en étais reconnaissant, je n'étais pas prêt à raconté ce que j'avais déjà en parti révélé.

**- 2 Juillet 2010 -**

Le soleil brillait dans ma chambre quand je me réveillai. Je frottais mes yeux mais je m'arrêtais vivement, mes bras brulés couvert de bandages me faisaient parfois souffrir, ça dépendait des jours. Il m'arrivait encore, parfois, de sentir les flammes lécher mes poignets et mes chevilles.

Je gémissais de douleur contre mon corps raide que j'essayais de bouger un peu, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Des halètements de douleur s'échappèrent de ma bouche. Ma jambe droite avait été gravement brûlée. Carlisle m'avait dit que les flammes avait brulées ma jambe jusqu'au genou droit, avant que les pompiers ne les éteignent.

Bâillant, j'étendis mon bras et me saisis d'un des livres sur la table de nuit. J'avais déjà lu dix des douze livres qu'Esmée m'avait apportée. Le livre que je lisais parlait de la guerre civile, ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre mais le livre restait intéressant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Esmée, elle m'apportait, comme tous les jours, mon petit déjeuner. Elle refusait que je mange la nourriture de l'hôpital, du coup elle venait trois fois par jour avec un délicieux repas à chaque fois.

Il y avait deux personnes dans l'embrasure de la porte que j'essayais de reconnaître quand elle entra. Ils étaient jeunes, je pouvais le dire, et je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas lâché un soupir de soulagement quand, ils restèrent à la porte.

"Bonjour Edward. Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner." Elle me regarda et me sourit chaleureusement.

* * *

A/T:

laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait.

bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzou


	4. Chapitre 3: Son Histoire Part 2

**Chapitre 2 : son histoire partie 2.**

**L'histoire appartient à DreamingPoet1988 et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relue pas Megane49.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

Merci pour vos messages, j'espère que ce chapitre vous , cette histoire traite de mauvais traitements et est classé M.

**A/T**

La partie en italique est un souvenir douloureux mais moins dur que dans le précédent.

* * *

_**~ Le dernier chapitre ~**_

_Il y avait deux personnes dans l'embrasure de la porte que j'essayais de reconnaître quand elle entra. Ils étaient jeunes, je pouvais le dire, et je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas lâché un soupir de soulagement quand, ils restèrent à la porte._

_« Bonjour Edward. Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner. » Elle me regarda et me sourit chaleureusement._

**EPOV- 2 juillet 2010**

Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite. Je ne regardais même pas Esmée alors qu'elle s'approchait doucement de moi. Mes yeux restaient bloqués sur la porte ouverte. J'avais l'impression que les visages des deux étrangers étaient menaçants mais j'essayais de surmonter ma peur. Je les détaillais, la jeune fille avait l'air jeune, elle avait un joli visage et semblait très gentille. Mais le gars qui se tenait à côté d'elle était son opposé. Il était battit comme un ours, et il avait une cicatrice qui partait de son œil gauche jusqu'à son menton, il était très intimidant.

Esmée devait avoir remarqué le malaise qui m'avait pris à la vue de ses deux étrangers car elle les cacha de ma vue en se mettant devant moi. Lentement, je levais les yeux vers son visage, je n'arrivais toujours pas à regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux. Je savais que Carlisle et Esmée étaient inquiets à ce sujet, je les avais entendus parler de moi et de mes problèmes psychologiques. Je savais qu'ils avaient sûrement raison, mais je ne voulais pas me l'admettre, pas pour le moment.

Comme je ne disais toujours rien Esmée repris la parole, essayant de me réconforter.

« C'est ton frère et ta sœur. » Me dit-elle gentiment pendant qu'elle posait mon petit-déjeuner sur ma table et prenait place sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit. « Le jeune homme, c'est Emmett, il vient d'avoir 18 ans le 1er Juin et la jeune fille, Alice, elle a eu 16 ans le 18 avril. » Emmett et Alice. Maintenant je me rappelais que Carlisle m'avait parlé d'eux, il y avait plusieurs années de cela, quand j'avais encore la permission de lui parler au téléphone.

La dernière fois que j'avais vu Carlisle, j'avais dix ans. C'était il y a presque sept ans maintenant. Carlisle était venu avec Esmée pour me l'à présenter. Au cours de cette visite il m'avait expliqué qu'ils allaient adopter un jeune garçon, et que bientôt j'aurais un frère que je pourrais rencontrer et venir passer les vacances avec lui. La chose que j'avais retenue était que je pourrais quitter ma mère et mon beau-père, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, pour leur rendre visite. Mais évidemment, ma mère et Phil me l'avaient interdit et je n'avais plus revu Carlisle et sa femme.

« Edward ? » M'appela Esmée, me faisant ainsi sortir de mes pensées et revenir dans le monde réel. « Emmett et Alice n'attendent que moi. Ils ne vont pas entrer si tu ne le veux pas. Nous allons faire des courses tous les trois. Y a t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais avoir ou que tu as besoin ? Je peux te prendre quelque chose pour et te l'amener avant de rentrer. »

« Oui, j'aimerais bien avoir un bloc-notes et des crayons, si c'est possible » Je m'arrêtais de parler soudainement, j'avais parlé sans réfléchir et je réalisais maintenant que je risquais de gros ennuis. Pourquoi avais-je dis ça, je ne devais rien demandé.

« Un cahier et un crayon ? » Me redemanda Esmée, en me souriant.

« Euh ... Non... Je ne suis pas ... Esmée, je n'ai besoin de rien. Je suis euh ok ... ne veux pas avoir euh, ennuis. Je n'aurais pas dû demander quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolé. » Mes yeux se baissèrent instinctivement pendant que je parlais.

Je n'étais qu'un idiot ! Comment avais-je osé demander cela ? Je sentais mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Je ne voulais pas être puni pour ça, je n'avais pas fait exprès, j'étais fatigué et j'avais oublié.

« Non, Edward. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as le droit de me demander quelque chose. Maintenant, prend ton petit déjeuner, je reviens plus tard dans la journée, chéri. » Elle me gratifia d'un dernier sourire chaleureux avant de sortir. Alice et Emmett la suivirent quand elle sortit, je n'osais pas les regarder ayant peur de croiser leurs regards hostiles, je fixais donc le sol.

Je mangeais lentement mon petit déjeuné constitué de bacon et d'œufs. La peur continuait à me paralyser dans mes souvenirs et je décidais de reprendre ma lecture pour me changer les idées sur cette guerre sanglante. Je ne sais combien de temps la lecture me divertit mais je finis par perdre mon combat et mes souvenirs envahirent mon esprit et je sentis de nouveau la peur m'envahir.

_La maison était noire. Elizabeth avait encore dû oublier de payer la facture d'électricité, encore une fois. Elle utilisait l'argent de ma pension alimentaire pour se payer ces cigarettes et son alcool. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir de nouveau vêtement et ceux que je portais étaient si vieux qu'ils étaient troués de partout. J'essayais d'être silencieux alors que je marchais dans la maison noire._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais gamin ? » Sa voix venait du lit sur ma gauche. Je devais être maudit, je n''étais qu'à trois mètres de la porte de ma chambre (également connu sous le nom de sous-sol). Mais non, la chance n'étant jamais avec moi et elle m'avait entendue. « Sais-tu pourquoi il fait sombre ici mon garçon ?»_

_Elle me demandait, alors que ce n'était pas à moi de m'occuper de ce genre de chose. Vraiment ? Je n'avais que treize ans. J'enviais mes camarades d'école qui eux, avaient des parents qui prenaient soin d'eux. La seule chose que ma mère ne m'avait jamais donnée était des ecchymoses et des cicatrices. Je n'osais plus bouger quand elle se posta devant moi, un briquet et une cigarette dans ses mains. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi quand elle alluma sa cigarette. Je détestais cette odeur de tabac et je fus pris d'une violente quinte de toux quand elle souffla la fumée dans ma direction. Je me reculais vivement._

_Elle bougea plus vite que je ne le pensais et se saisit brutalement de mon poignet, me tordant le bras par la même occasion. Je tombais à genoux, elle me tenait toujours par le poignet. « Tu ne t'es pas assuré que la facture soit payé. Maintenant, regarde nous n'avons plus d'argent pour payer l'électricité. »Oui, c'était ma faute. Je devais faire attention à ne pas lever les yeux du sol. Etais-ce réellement ma faute si ma mère et mon beau père avaient dépensés toutes nos ressources en drogue et alcool ? _

_Je ne disais toujours rien alors qu'elle continuait à divaguer sur des choses de plus en plus insensées, n'oubliant pas de me rappeler à quel point j'étais inutile. J'entendais ces mots constamment mais les entendre encore une fois me faisait toujours aussi mal. J'essayais de ne pas entendre ces paroles méchantes et tentais de m'enfermer dans mon esprit pour échapper à ma vie horrible. Je sentis quand elle commença à frapper mon corps déjà trop meurtri. _

_Ses coups pleuvaient sur moi, elle tenait toujours mon poignet. Elle se lassa vite de mes hurlements et je sentis une brulure sur ma chaire quand elle appuya sa cigarette allumée sur mon poignet._

_Elle ne tarda pas à être fatiguée et s'en alla, me laissant là. Craignant de subir encore leur foudre s'ils me trouvaient là, je descendis dans mon sous-sol. Je fermais la porte du sous sol, je pouvais entendre le tonnerre gronder dehors. Je grelottais de froid et j'essayais de rester au chaud malgré le froid hivernal de Chicago._

J'avais dû m'endormir parce que j'entendis la voix d'un homme m'appeler. «Edward ? » ... Edward, fils, s'il te plait, tu m'entends ? » Lentement j'ouvrais mes yeux pour faire face à mon père, Carlisle Cullen.

« Oui Carlisle ? » Répondis-je d'une voie rauque. Me sachant enfin réveillé, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement, il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour moi.

« Tu hurlais dans ton sommeil. » Je lui étais reconnaissant de ne pas me demander la raison de mes hurlements. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que j'avais pu hurler pendant mon sommeil. « Je veux juste vérifier que tu ailles bien, as-tu mal quelques parts ? »

« Euh ... » Est-ce que j'avais mal ? Oui, j'avais mal, mais j'avais trop peur de le lui dire.

« Edward. » Dit-il en sentant mon hésitation. Il ne poursuivit pas attendant que je le regarde. Je relevais mes yeux pour rencontré les siens. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait que je fasse. Il voulait que je lui parle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je devais admettre que c'était difficile à certains moments.

« Oui… j'ai un peu mal aujourd'hui. » Lui répondis-je sincèrement. Carlisle fronças les sourcils en prenant mon dossier ce qui m'inquiéta.

« Edward, as-tu des douleurs dans le bas-ventre ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix médecin.

« Oui mais ça va quand même. » Lui répondis-je en essayant de faire abstraction à mes douleurs.

«Je suis inquiet, par rapport à ce qui est noté. » Attendez, il était inquiet ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Il vit mon regard paniqué sur mon visage, car il poursuivit rapidement pour m'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

«Quand tu as été amené, tu avais de nombreuses côtes brisées. Je pense que l'une de tes côtes à toucher ton appendice qui a du s'infecter par la même occasion. Ce n'est pas trop grave pour le moment mais je crois que se serait une bonne idée d'avoir un avis chirurgical pour aviser ensuite. J'espère que nous pourrons te ramener à la maison bientôt, je crois qu'Esmée et les enfants ont finit ta chambre et sont impatients de t'avoir à la maison. »

Quoi ? Ils voulaient que je vienne vivre chez eux. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de moi ? J'étais perdu.

Carlisle me laissa dans mes pensées et sortit de ma chambre. Esmée revint quelques heures plus tard, avec trois cahiers et quelques stylos.

Je ne cessais de la remercié, j'étais ému, ma mère ne m'avait jamais pris soin de moi, ni même acheté quoi que ce soit. Une heure plus tard, j'avais déjà écrit une trentaine de pages. Ecrire m'avait permis de réfléchir à l'opération que Carlisle voulait que je subisse, soupirant j'appuyais sur le bouton pour appeler une infirmière. J'étais prêt, je voulais qu'ils m'opèrent.

Carlisle et Esmée restèrent avec moi, me rassurant, tout se passerait bien, pendant qu'une équipe médicale préparait le bloc opératoire. Carlisle n'était pas autorisé à venir avec moi, c'était la politique de l'hôpital et elle concernait tout le monde, même les médecins.

* * *

**A/T :**

Allez mettez des commentaires.7

Bizzzzzzzzzou


	5. Chapitre 4 : la chirurgie, un poème et u

**L'histoire appartient à ****DreamingPoet1988****et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relue par Mégane49. **

**

* * *

****A/N :**

Attention, cette histoire traite de mauvais traitements et est classé M.

**A/T :**

Vous allez en savoir plus sur la vie d'Emmett et sur ce qu'Edward écrit sur ses cahiers.

* * *

**~ Chapitre 4 ~**

**POV - Edward **

J'avais confié mon cahier à Esmée avant d'être emmené au bloc, le médecin entra dans ma chambre, je n'étais pas prêt. J'avais peur de sombrer de nouveau dans les ténèbres, j'avais déjà perdu trois semaines de ma vie dans lit d'hôpital, je ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je devais encore rester à l'hôpital mais je voulais partir et en même temps, j'hésitais encore à en partir quand je le pourrais. Je savais qu'une fois que je pourrais sortir d'ici, j'irais vivre chez les Cullen, dans leur grande maison entourée d'un bois mais j'avais peur de m'imposer dans leur vie.

Je ne savais pas encore si cela m'effraierait ou me rendrait heureux. Carlisle et Esmée étaient tous les deux très gentil avec moi, mais je savais que leurs enfants Alice et Emmett vivaient avec eux et j'avais peur du comportement qu'ils pourraient avoir avec moi.

Allaient-ils me haïr, pensant que je pourrais les remplacer ou tenir Carlisle loin d'eux ? Tant de questions m'embrouillaient l'esprit alors que j'entendais le médecin parler avec Esmée et Carlisle sur les détails de l'opération. Ne me demandez pas quoi, je n'y faisais vraiment pas attention.

J'avais vu ce médecin marcher dans l'hôpital plusieurs fois et Carlisle m'avait assuré qu'elle était une des meilleures.

« Bonjour Edward je m'appelle Alyse. Je suis votre médecin. Je vais prendre soin de vous. Êtes-vous prêt ? Avez-vous des questions ?» Me demanda-t-elle à la fin de sa conversation avec Carlisle et Esmée, tournant enfin son attention sur moi.

« Non, je n'ai pas de questions docteur. » J'avais peur de les déranger avec mes question alors je me tus. Je ne voulais pas être mis sous sédatif et passer par la chirurgie mais je ne dis rien, comme chaque fois que je m'interrogeais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je fus installé sur une civière et emmené vers le bloc pour subir cette intervention chirurgical. Une larme unique roula sur ma joue quand je vis Esmée et Carlisle s'éloigner de moi. En les regardant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à qui j'aurais été si j'avais été élevé par Carlisle et Esmée, j'aurais été différent, plus heureux, c'était certain.

La pièce où ils m'amenèrent était blanche et immaculée. Il y avait de nombreux instruments chirurgicaux sur une table d'opération. Je fus soigneusement soulevé et posé sur la table d'opération. Une infirmière ma doucement pris la main alors que je sentis le produit couler dans mes veines. Je me demandais si ma mère m'aimait autant qu'Esmée aimait ses enfants, sur cette dernière pensée, je m'endormais.

Mon monde devint noir, mon esprit et mon corps se séparèrent, mon corps était près à subir une dernière chirurgie, j'espérais que ce serait la dernière avant longtemps.

**POV- Emmett **

Papa était parti avec le médecin et les infirmières, j'entrais dans la chambre d'hôpital Edward maintenant quasiment vide.

«Maman ? » L'appelais-je quand je m'assis à ses côtés. Elle serrait l'un des cahiers que je reconnus comme étant celui que nous venions d'acheter à Edward. «Maman ? » L'appelais-je de nouveau, cherchant à savoir si elle m'avait entendu.

«Oui chéri ? » Me dit-elle en me dévisageant, elle venait de sortir de ses pensées.

« Ca va aller maman, il est fort. » La rassurais-je, remarquant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. « Il est en sécurité et il nous a maintenant. »

Elle me sourit et pris mon visage en coupe avec l'une de ses mains. Je remarquais qu'elle était souvent dans ses pensées quand elle était inquiète. Son pouce caressa délicatement ma joue, en passant sur ma cicatrice sur son passage.

Elle hocha la tête une fois de plus et resta assise un moment avant de me tendre le cahier d'Edward qu'elle tenait contre son cœur.

« Je devrais aller voir Carlisle, tu peux attendre ici ?»

« Oui maman, ça ira pour moi. Va avec papa. Les autres ne vont pas tarder. » Déclarais-je en me levant et la prenant dans mes bras.

Je n'eus que dix minutes à attendre avant qu'Alice n'arrive suivie de près par ma copine Rose et son frère jumeau Jasper, qui se trouve aussi être mon meilleur ami.

« Salut. » Lançais-je sans lever les yeux du cahier fermé qu'Esmée m'avait confié. Je pouvais dire qu'il avait écrit à l'intérieur et je mentirais si je vous disais que je ne voulais pas l'ouvrir.

« Oh, c'est l'un des cahiers d'Edward? A-t-il écris quelque chose ? Que dit-il ? » Me demanda Alice en un souffle.

« Oui, Ali, c'est à Edward et je pense qu'il a écrit dedans. Mais je n'ai pas osé l'ouvrir. » Lui disais-je en répondant à ses questions, Ils prirent chacun une chaise et restèrent à côté de moi, près de la fenêtre. Rose enroula ses bras autour de moi et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Avant que je puisse comprendre ce qui se passait Alice me pris le cahier des mains et commença à le lire.

A peine une minute plus tard, elle pleurait et poussait le livre loin d'elle. Rose, Jasper, et moi restâmes assis là pendant un moment alors qu'Alice continuait de pleurer. Tous se demandait quoi faire, ce fut Jasper qui pris la décision pour nous, il ouvrit le cahier à la page qu'Alice venait de lire.

Doucement et lentement Jasper commença à la lire à haute voix afin que nous puissions tous entendre ce qui y était écrit.

**_Waiting for an Angel_**

**_En attendant l'__ange_**

**_E. Cullen, 2-7-10_**

**_Every hurtful word they spoke,_**

**_(Chaque mot blessant qu'ils me disaient)_**

**_Every hit and kick I took._**

**_(Chaque coup de main et pied que je prenais)_**

**_The nights I laid awake and cried,_**

**_(La nuit je me réveillais et je criais)_**

**_My only way to escape,_**

**_(Ma seule façon de m'échapper,)_**

**_Was to hide inside._**

**_(Était de me cacher dans ma tête.)_**

**_And still,_**

**_(Et toujours,)_**

**_I sat there,_**

**_(J'étais assis là,)_**

**_Praying for an angel. _**

**_(Priant un ange.)_**

**_But none came, _**

**_(Mais personne ne vint,)_**

**_And the years went on._**

**_(Et les années passèrent.)_**

**_The pain got worst, _**

**_(La douleur empira__,)_**

**_And their words became my reality. _**

**_(Et leurs mots devinrent ma réalité.)_**

**_And to my eyes, _**

**_(Et pour mes yeux,)_**

**_And to my ears, _**

**_(Et pour mes oreilles,)_**

**_I believed that I deserved the pain nightly. _**

**_(Je croyais que je méritais cette douleur nocturne.)_**

**_Though this realization didn't stop, _**

**_(Bien que cette prise de conscience ne s'arrêta pas,)_**

**_My tearful pleas for salvation, _**

**_(Mes suppliques pour le salut,)_**

**_From this hell I've had to live through._**

**_(Partir de cet enfer que j'ai eu à vivre.)_**

**_And every night,_**

**_(Et toutes les nuits,)_**

**_And every day, _**

**_(Et tous les jours,)_**

**_I would kneel down and pray._**

**_(Je m'agenouillais et priais.)_**

**_Praying for an angel._**

**_(Priant__ un ange.)_**

**_But the angel never shows,_**

**_(Mais l'ange ne se vint jamais,)_**

**_My heart slowly beats,_**

**_(Mon cœur battait doucement,)_**

**_As I let my tears freely flow._**

**_(Et je laissais enfin mes larmes s'écouler librement.)_**

**_And my heart is beating slowly,_**

**_(Et mon cœur battait doucement,)_**

**_And I feel as if I'm dead,_**

**_(Et je pensais comme si j'étais mort,)_**

**_But I guess that,_**

**_(Mais j'imagine que,)_**

**_Hearts will never be practical,_**

**_(Les cœurs ne seront jamais possible,)_**

**_Until they can be made unbreakable._**

**_(Jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent être incassables.)_**

**_For mine beaks as my angel is nowhere to be found…_**

**_(Pour becs mien que mon ange est introuvable ...)_**

Quand Jasper finit de lire je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer une seule larme tombé de l'un de ses yeux. Je me rendais compte aussi que je pleurais, Rose s'était levé et pleurait dans les bras d'Alice. Sans un mot, Jasper ferma le bloc-notes en fronçant les sourcils pour lui-même.

Les heures passaient lentement alors que nous restions assis là, aucun de nous ne parlait beaucoup depuis le poème. Il était magnifique je devais bien l'avouer. Même si je n'aimais pas la façon dont mon propre frère avait vécu des choses si difficiles et qu'en plus il arrivait à écrire tous ses sentiments sur papier. Oui, je n'avais jamais rencontré Edward, mais depuis que les Cullen m'avaient adopté je me sentais comme si je devais protéger les autres ayant subi des abus, comme moi avant.

_Mes parents avaient 35 ans quand je suis né. C'était une surprise totale pour eux. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant et pourtant neuf mois plus tard la "joyeuse" nouvelle était née. Grandir n'avait pas été trop mal.__Du moins c'est ce que j'avais pensé. J'avais toujours cru que toutes les familles étaient comme la mienne. Avec des parents trop occupés pour s'occuper de leurs enfants._

_J'avais onze ans quand tout a basculé. Je n'avais vraiment pas voulu la déranger. Elle était dans la cuisine préparant un repas pour elle et mon père, mon dîner à moi se constituait seulement d'un sandwich, que je devais me faire tout seul. J'étais entré dans la cuisine afin de lui demander de signer un formulaire d'autorisation pour des cours. J'étais en cinquième année et nous devions commencer des cours d'éducation sexuelle et je devais avoir une autorisation de mes parents pour ça._

_Elle ne fut pas contente de mon interruption et avant que je ne sache ce qui se passait elle me gifla. Je ne remarquais son couteau que quand elle l'approcha trop près de mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas bouger de ma place et elle coupa mon visage avec son instrument de cuisine, le faisant glisser de mon œil à mon menton, sur le côté gauche de mon visage._

_C'était la première fois que l'un deux me frappais ou me faisait du mal, je ne pus retenir mes cris de douleur, je voyais du sang tâcher le plancher et couler sur mon visage. Je me souvins de ma mère hurlé à mon père de venir dans la cuisine. Et sans que je ne comprenne, j'avais été transporté à l'hôpital._

_J'avais perdu connaissance parce que je me réveillais seul dans un lit d'hôpital, quelques choses couvrait la parti gauche de mon visage et je remarquais qu'un homme se tenait près de mon lit, il était plongé dans un dossier._

_Les Cullen m'avaient adopté quelques mois plus tard, mes parents avaient décidés de déménager en France et ils avaient renoncé à ma garde, ils ne voulaient plus de moi. Carlisle et Esmée étaient devenus mes parents, des gens bons à qui je pouvais parler et en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Ils s'étaient toujours assurés pour être là quand j'en avais besoin et ils étaient toujours présents à mes matches de football. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'étais fier d'être un Cullen._

**POV Jasper -**

Je détestais les hôpitaux, tout en eux était déprimant et ils en dégageaient toujours une odeur bizarre et désagréable. Mais j'étais quand même dans la voiture avec Rose, Alice et Emmett sur le chemin de l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles de leur frère Edward. Je détestais sortir en public et tous les trois le savaient, mais je n'avais pu les empêcher de me traîner à l'hôpital aujourd'hui et à la vérité était que je ferais n'importe quoi pour Rose, elle était ma jumelle et je l'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Rose et moi n'avions rien en commun, tout le monde à l'école l'aimait. Elle était belle et avait confiance en elle, le fait qu'elle soit actuellement en couple avec le capitaine de notre équipe de football contribuait un peu plus à son image de star de l'école. Non qu'elle ne se souci trop de ça, elle se fichait que les gens la trouve «populaire». Au contraire, elle préférait s'asseoir à côté d'Alice, Emmett et moi, à notre table pendant le déjeuner ce qui m'avait toujours surpris. Je veux dire Emmett était le capitaine de l'équipe de football et qu'il préférerait être assis avec les gens populaires. Mais non, il me disait toujours qu'il voulait s'asseoir avec moi, son meilleur ami. Je ne pensais pas être la première personne à lier amitié avec le «petit nouveau» mais c'était une bonne idée, Emmett était le meilleur ami que vous pourriez imaginer, c'était vraiment un gars formidable pour ma sœur.

Quand à moi, plutôt que d'être en public, je préférais être blottie dans un coin avec un bon livre. Cela pouvait faire partie des raisons pour lequel j'obtenais les railleries à l'école. L'autre raison était que mon visage était couvert d'acnés et que mes lunettes étaient trop vieilles pour mon âge mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'arrêtait à aller vers les gens. Mon homosexualité m'en empêchait. Je savais pertinemment que j'étais l'un des trois gays de notre lycée, les deux autres étaient en première année et sortait ensemble depuis une semaine. J'avais fait mon coming out avec ma famille et mes amis depuis maintenant trois ans, et j'avais eu la chance que tous l'acceptent. À l'heure actuelle personne ne savait à l'école, c'était mon choix.

Alors comment avais-je été traîné jusqu'à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? Un mot, Alice. Elle m'avait dit que je devais venir aujourd'hui et elle ne voulait pas en discuter. J'avais appris il y avait bien longtemps que l'on ne pouvait rien faire contre Alice. Donc, avec un soupir j'avais accepté de venir à eux à l'hôpital.

Le poème d'Edward était déchirant, triste, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer son talent d'écrivain. Esmée était venue me voir il y a quelques jours pour me demander des livres pour Edward, mais elle n'avait rien dit sur ses talents d'auteur. Assis là avec ma sœur et mes deux meilleurs amis, je ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir connaître Edward.

* * *

**A/N : **

Ok donc je sais que cette histoire progresse lentement mais elle accélérera très vite. Jasper est entré dans l'histoire, il ne sera pas de trop la pour les deux à trois prochains chapitres. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura beaucoup de Jasper, dans le futur. :)

"Cœurs ne sera jamais la pratique jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent être incassable." Il s'agit d'une citation du Le Magicien d' Oz.

Qui signifie que je ne le possède pas. Le reste du poème est de moi.

Merci pour la lecture.

**A/T :**

J'ai traduit le poème mais je ne suis pas super contente du résulta.

Désolé.

Laissez des messages merci bizzzzzzou


	6. Chapitre 5: Etat de rêve

Chapitre 5 : État de rêve

**L'histoire appartient à ****DreamingPoet1988**** et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relut par megane49. **

**

* * *

**

****

A/T:

Salut

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ca me fait très plaisir .

* * *

**~ Chapitre 5 ~**

**POV Jasper - **

Je ne comptais plus le temps que nous avions passé assis là, tous les quatre, à attendre des nouvelles d'Edward. Alice et Rose pleuraient toujours quand Esmée arriva en fronçant les sourcils, elle reprit sont rôle de mère en prenant les deux filles en pleures dans ses bras. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes quand son regard se posa sur le cahier d'Edward que je tenais.

« Lis-nous en un autre, s'il te plaît. » Me demanda Alice d'une voix rauque à force de pleurer. Esmée pris un siège à côté d'elle et me regarda, il fallait s'y attendre. J'ouvris doucement le bloc-notes et passa les pages que nous avions déjà lues.

_End… Beginning__~ E. Cullen 2-7-10_

_(Fin ... __Début)_

_The End…_

_(La fin ...)_

_It is all over,_

_(C'est terminé__,)_

_No more pain. _

_(Plus de douleur.)_

_Their hurtful words,_

_(Leurs__ paroles__ blessantes__,)_

_Their hits & kicks, _

_(Leurs poings et leurs coups de pied,)_

_Are forever gone._

_(Ont disparu pour toujours.)_

_You don't know how I prayed every day,_

_(Sais-tu à quel point j'ai prié chaque jour,)_

_A song to remember_

_(Une chanson pour se souvenir)_

_A song to forget,_

_(Une chanson pour oublier,)_

_You will never know how much I tried._

_(Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point j'ai essayé.)_

_Won't you come & free me from my hell?_

(_Ne veux-tu pas venirt me libérer de mon enfer ?)_

_Can't you lead me away from here?_

_(Ne peux-tu pas me conduire loin d'ici ?)_

_And under the cover of the blood red moon,_

_(Et sous le couvert de la lune rouge sang,)_

_Whisper to me tenderly,_

_(Chuchoter à moi avec tendresse,)_

_That I'm safe with you…_

_(Suis-je en sécurité avec vous ...)_

_Lead me to the wishing well,_

_(Conduis-moi au puits à souhait,)_

_That's past the dreaming tree,_

_(C'est devant l'arbre rêvant,)_

_And under the turquoise waterfall,_

_(Et sous la chute d'eau turquoise,)_

_There you'll find my sanctuary._

_(Là, tu trouveras mon sanctuaire.)_

_Softly I listen_

_(Doucement je l'écoute)_

_As rain falls from the sky,_

_(Comme la pluie tombe du ciel,)_

_Now my tears flow downwards,_

_(Maintenant mes larmes coulent vers le bas,)_

_Like the angel's tears from above._

_(Comme des larmes de l'ange d'en haut.)_

_Take away the memories,_

_(Emporter__ les souvenirs,)_

_And take away my pain._

_(Et emporter ma douleur.)_

_And if by chance I survive this nightmare,_

_(Et si par hasard je survis à ce cauchemar,)_

_I could one day be free._

_(Je pourrais un jour être libre.)_

_I'm afraid,_

_(J'ai peur,)_

_So afraid,_

_(Tellement peur,)_

_Of being raped again and again._

_(D'être violée à plusieurs reprises.)_

_I thought I would die alone and unloved._

_(J'ai cru que j'allais mourir seul et mal aimé.)_

_Oh, God how I hate what I've become…_

_(Oh, mon Dieu que je déteste ce que je suis devenu ...)_

_I've lived long enough to find myself screaming_

_(J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour me retrouver criant)_

_With every night._

_(Toutes__ les__ nuits__.)_

_Praying that the tide will catch me first,_

_(Priant pour que le flot me rattrape d'abord,)_

_And give me death I've always longed for._

_(Et me donner la mort que j'ai toujours désiré.)_

_The Beginning…_

_(Le début ...)_

_The pain is still too real,_

_(La douleur est encore trop réelle,)_

_And my tears just won't dry._

_(Et mes larmes ne sèchent pas simplement.)_

_The fire that consumed me,_

(_Le feu qui me consume,)_

_Is it possible that it killed me?_

_(Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il m'ait tué ?)_

«Il l'a écrit à l'envers. » Dis-je en terminant ma lecture. Tout le monde me dévisagea, confus, ils n'avaient pas compris.

« Eh bien, c'est évident », disais je, en cherchant les bons mots. « La toute première ligne est celle qui déclare la fin alors que le dernier vers parle du début. Les strophes peuvent être réorganisées et lues à l'envers. » J'étais stupéfait, il avait vécu tant de chose plus horrible les unes que les autres. On pouvait sentir toute sa souffrance à travers ce poème, je voulais le rencontrer, apprendre à le connaître, juste être son ami, peut-être plus, pour le soulager de ce mal être. C'étais stupide de ma part d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Il avait vécu l'enfer, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que nous devenions proche, pas après avoir été brisé.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées un instant. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Carlisle était entré dans la chambre d'hôpital.

« Edward est sorti du bloc opératoire » Dit-il, il était soulagé. «Tout s'est bien passé. Il est encore sous les effets de l'anesthésie mais il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures tout au plus. Des infirmières le ramèneront ici avant son réveil. Je voulais qu'il se réveille dans une chambre familière. »

« Papa ? » La voix d'Alice résonna dans la salle. Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il lui réponde et enchaina, elle semblait heureuse de savoir qu'il allait bien. «Pourra-t-on le voir quand ils l'amèneront? Nous pourrons partir avant qu'il ne se réveille, je veux le rencontrer. » Les yeux d'Alice regardait son père avec espoir. Je souris face à cette mimique sur son visage, quand elle faisait cette tête, personne ne pouvait résister à notre petite Alice.

Lentement Carlisle sourit et hocha la tête. « Vous pouvez tous rester, mais seulement pour quelques minutes, il ne faudrait pas l'effrayer si il se réveille. »

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais j'étais content d'être autorisé à rester ici. Je voulais voir qui était Edward, mettre un visage sur ce merveilleux poète.

Alice sautillait gaiement sur sa chaise devant la fenêtre. Je ne savais pas grand-chose d'Alice, je savais qu'elle avait été adoptée à l'âge de dix ans, aujourd'hui, elle en avait 16. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de son passé, peut-être aussi parce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas très bien. L'accident de voiture avait pris la vie de ses parents mais aussi la plupart de ses souvenirs. Et au bout de six ans, on ne pouvait que supposer qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais ses souvenirs. Les infirmières arrivèrent enfin, tirant un brancard dans la pièce, c'était Edward.

« Bon maintenant, tout le monde s'écarte et nous laisse de la place. » Demandèrent les infirmières en s'avançant dans la chambre, elles le posèrent sur son lit et sortirent. Ce fut la première fois que je vis Edward. Il était grand, je dirais, et très maigre, il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Ses bras étaient couverts de bandage ne laissant que peu de peau à l'air libre. Ma respiration se coupa et mon cœur rata un battement quand je posais mon regard sur son visage. Même avec ses ecchymoses noir et bleu qui couvraient son visage, je pouvais dire qu'il était beau. Ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens, sa peau était pâle. Je constatais que même endormi, il avait l'air triste. Je voulais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'aider, le faire sourire à nouveau et entendre son rire.

« J'ai bien fait de te faire venir avec nous » Me chuchota Alice a l'oreille. Heureusement, personne d'autre n'avait remarqué mon comportement quand Edward était entré dans la pièce.

**POV Carlisle - **

Je me sentais totalement impuissant alors que je regardais mon fils, le fils qui venait de me revenir. Maintenant, j'étais confronté à la possibilité de le perdre dans cette intervention chirurgicale. Son corps ne pouvait pas tenir bien plus et pourtant c'était la seule chose à faire pour qu'il s'en sorte. Je ne devais pas culpabiliser, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je restais là, à regarder mon fils par la fenêtre de la salle pendant trois heures, mes yeux ne quittant jamais le moniteur cardiaque auquel il était branché.

J'étais soulagé quand l'opération se termina enfin, il allait bien. Mais je serais réellement rassuré quand il sera réveillé et que je pourrais m'assurer qu'il allait bien. J'avais lamentablement échoué dans mon rôle de père avec Edward. Comment n'avais-je pas remarqué les signes d'abus ? Edward avait toujours eu l'air d'être heureux et plein de vie aux cours de ces dernières années, il avait même décidé de m'évincer de sa vie, il avait toujours de bonnes raisons pour que je ne vienne pas lui rendre visite, il se disait toujours trop occupé pour m'accorder de son temps et j'avais abandonné l'idée de le revoir à l'époque.

**POV Edward -**

Je pouvais entendre des voix autour de moi mais mes paupières étaient trop lourdes pour s'ouvrir. Je pouvais entendre la voix d'un homme parler doucement et dire quelque chose au sujet d'un poème. Je n'étais pas sûr. Mes yeux s'ouvrir un cours instant et je pus voir au travers un ange magnifique, il avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus captivants, il me regardait aussi. Incapable de les garder ouvert plus longtemps, je laissais l'obscurité m'emporter de nouveau. Je sombrais dans une mer noire et tout, chaque son, chaque odeur, s'éteignit. Tout était juste devenu trop silencieux et j'arrivais doucement dans un rêve.

* * *

**A/N:**

Le poème ci-dessus est un mélange de mes mots et paroles de chansons à partir du ...The Poet and the Pendulum (Nightwish), Wander, Don't you Cry (Kamelot), Dreaming Tree (Dave Matthews Band)…

**A/T :**

Laissez des messages merci.

bizzzzzzzzzzzzou


	7. Chapitre 6: La Désicion

**Chapitre 6: la décision**

**L'histoire appartient à ****DreamingPoet1988**** et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relue par megane49. **

**

* * *

**

**A/T :**

Merci pour vos messages, vos mises en alertes et vos mises en favori

* * *

~ Chapitre 6 ~

**POV ****Edward -**

L'obscurité. Je ne voyais que le noir.

Soudain, une voix me parla.

« Vous devez choisir Edward. »

_Choisir ? Quel choix ? Pensais-je._

Tout à coup, l'obscurité se dissipa et laissa la place à un magnifique jardin de l'autre côté d'un pont. Moi, je me trouvais encore dans les ténèbres.

« Vous devez choisir Edward Cullen. » dit à nouveau cette voix mystérieuse.

_Choix ? Pourquoi cette voix était si énigmatique ?__ M'interrogeais-je._

« Que dois-je choisir ? » Demandais-je, regardant autour de moi pour trouver qui me parlait

«La vie ou la mort ... » Me dit calmement la voix.

_La vie ou la mort, était-ce une ruse ?_ Me demandais-je.

« À quel jeux jouez-vous ? » Dis-je tout haut, attendant une réponse.

« Vous devez choisir Vous pouvez abandonner la terre et laisser toutes ses douleurs derrière vous, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de traverser ce pont. Si vous choisissez de vivre, vous vous réveillerez sur la terre et la vie continuera comme elle l'était. Mais vous devez choisir, maintenant... » Exigea la voix.

_J'avais le choix et je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais vraiment. Je connaissais à peine mon père, Esmée et leurs deux enfants. Je ne pouvais plus supporter mes cauchemars qui me hantaient chaque nuit, me rappelant constamment ce qu'Elizabeth et Phil m'avais fait pendant toute mon enfance. J'avais peur de vivre, comment allais-je faire face à tout ça, comment pourrais-je revenir à la «normale» ? Mais mourir, je ne savais pas si je pouvais le faire. Je me rappelais alors d'une conversation d'il y avait quelques semaines, quand j'avais entendu Carlisle parler à Esmée et lui dire à quel point il ne voulait pas me perdre, lui disant combien il m'aimait. J'avais un choix complexe à faire, prendre la voie facile, fuir, ou la voie difficile, me battre malgré tout. Je me demandais si j'arriverais à survivre si je décidais de rester en vie, j'avais tout à apprendre, aimer, faire confiance, des choses que je n'avais jamais vécu avant. Et si je décidais de partir, ce serait le grand inconnu pour moi, j'irais vers un endroit que je ne connaissais pas._

Je fis un pas vers le pont menant au magnifique jardin enchanté.

«Edward ? » m'appela une voix humaine. Je me retournais pour voir l'homme. Mon ange aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux si bleus, j'étais persuadé qu'il pouvait voir au travers de mon âme. « Edward, s'il te plaît. Ne me quitte pas. » Déclara-t-il quand je me retournais pour lui faire face, me plongeant alors dans les ténèbres et abandonnant le jardin derrière moi.

Lentement, il s'estompa. « Reviens Ange. » Dis-je en courant vers lui, décidant de faire face à l'obscurité et à mon avenir inconnu. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, je me trouvais dans ma chambre d'hôpital, tout était resté comme je l'avais vu la dernière fois. La lumière était faible et en regardant autour de moi, je vis Esmé endormie sur le canapé et Carlisle dans la chaise à côté de mon lit, sa tête posée sur mon lit et une de ses mains tenaient doucement l'une des miennes, comme si cela pouvait me garder ici, avec lui.

« Papa ? » Murmurai-je, je ne reçus aucune réponse de sa part, il dormait profondément.

« Papa ? » Dis-je légèrement plus fort cette fois, lui serrant la main pour le faire réagir.

Cela le réveilla parce que sa main se crispa autour de la mienne, sa tête se releva doucement. Il avait les yeux encore endormis quand il posa son regard sur moi, un peu confus.

« Papa ? » Lui demandais-je doucement. «Je veux rentrer à la maison, s'il te plaît. Quand est-ce que nous pourrons rentrer chez nous ? » Je m'arrêtais quand je vis une larme couler sur sa joue.

Il me sourit doucement, d'autres larmes suivirent la première, il pleurait.

«Papa, pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Demandais-je, inquiet d'apprendre que j'avais dit ou fait quelque chose de mal.

« Tu m'as appelé papa, il y a si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu m'appeler comme ça. » M'expliqua-t-il pendant qu'il essuyait ses larmes avec sa main. Son autre main tenait toujours la mienne gentiment. Il remarqua mon regard sur sa main et s'apprêtait à l'enlever de la mienne. Je resserrais rapidement ma prise sur sa main. Lentement, je levais mes yeux de nos mains jointes, il m'observait de son regard attentif et je lui retournais un des plus beau sourire dont j'étais capable. J'étais sûr que je donnais plus l'impression de grimacer que de sourire avec mon visage tuméfié.

« On pourra rentrer à la maison en début de matinée, si c'est ce que tu veux. » Déclara-t-il alors qu'il souriait à son tour.

« Merci papa. Bonne nuit. » Dis-je alors que je sombrais de nouveau dans le sommeil, je savais que quand je me réveillerais, je rentrerais enfin chez moi.

_« Réveilles toi garçon !»__ Me__ dit la voix de ma mère. Je me réveillai en sursaut, elle se tenait droite devant moi et me criait dessus. Je reculais devant elle, me mettant en boule contre le mur. « Lèves toi paresseux et vas nettoyer le désordre que tu a causé hier à l'étage. » Hurla-t-elle, puis elle se tourna et sortit. Je grinçais des dents quand je me levais, mon corps était douloureux et courbaturé d'avoir été battu la nuit dernière.__Je me rassis un court instant essayant de me rappeler tout qui était arrivé la veille. Je me rappelais avoir était roué de coups de poing et de coups de pied, comme souvent.__Lentement la mémoire commença à resurgir, je me rappelais avoir laissé tomber un des plats que je lavais par terre._

_Phil m'avait poussé durement, le plat que j'avais ramassé quelques secondes plutôt s'était brisé quand je tombais à terre. « Tu es une camelote stupide sans valeur. » La voix de ma mère venait de derrière Phil. « Nous t'hébergeons, nous t'habillons, nous te nourrissons et c'est comme ca que tu nous remercies ? » criât-elle en ce mettant devant Phil et en me tournant le dos. Mon regard était rivé sur le sol. Je pouvais entendre Elizabeth chuchoter quelque chose à Phil pendant qu'elle défaisait sa ceinture, la tirant hors des boucles de son pantalon et de la remettre à mon beau père. « Le garçon a besoin d'une autre leçon. » Elle ricana avant de s'éloigner de nous et de prendre place à la table de la cuisine et de prendre une gorgé de sa bière._

_« Retournes toi GARÇON. » Hurla Phil, il ne me donna même pas le temps de répondre, il fit un pas vers moi et me retourna brutalement pour que mon dos soit face à lui. Mes mains s'agrippèrent au bord du comptoir de la cuisine, essayant vainement de ne pas bouger et encore moins de tomber sous les coups. Mon corps se tendait en attendant le premier coup sur mon dos nu._

_Je poussais des cris de douleur quand la ceinture rencontra mon dos à maintes reprises. Je perdis toute notion du temps, je fus soulagé quand il s'arrêta enfin, j'avais l'impression que mon dos avait été brulé au fer. _

_Mon corps s'effondra sur le sol, je toussais, grimaçant lorsque je sentis des éclaboussures de sang sortir de ma bouche, je perdis connaissance quelques secondes plus tard._

Je me réveillais difficilement, soulagé que mon cauchemar se soit enfin terminé. Mais mon cœur battait toujours trop fort, mes mains tremblaient et je sentais quelque chose d'humide couler sur mon visage.

«Edward ? » M'appela Carlisle, sa tête surgit dans la Chambre. « Bien tu es réveillé. Es-tu prêt pour rentrer à la maison ? Sinon, tu peux rester ici, tu n'es pas obliger de sortir avant d'être vraiment prêt. »

« Je veux partir. Je ne veux plus être à l'hôpital. » Dis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante. Ce ne serait qu'un gros mensonge si je disais que je n'avais pas peur de partir de sortir de ces quatre murs auxquels j'étais tant habitué, et qui signifiaient pour moi la sécurité.

Une heure plus tard, je me trouvais assis dans un fauteuil roulant avec Carlisle et Esmée en route vers leur voiture afin que nous puissions rentrer chez nous. J'appréhendais un peu, je savais qu'Alice et Emmett seraient là bas, attendant de me rencontrer enfin.

Le silence régna dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions. J'étais assis sur la banquette arrière, observant par la fenêtre la pluie couler au dehors. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, j'étais nerveux. Je redoutais ma rencontre avec les enfants de Carlisle et d'Esmée, et s'il ne m'aimait pas. En aucun cas, je ne voulais les déranger. Avant que je ne panique totalement, nous remontions l'allée d'une très belle maison, entourée par la forêt.

« Bienvenue à la maison Edward. » Me dit Esmée en se retournant sur son siège afin que je puisse voir son sourire.

«Détends-toi fils, tout ira bien. » Me rassura Carlisle quand il gara la voiture dans le garage, ils sortirent tout les deux de la voiture.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, je laissais Carlisle me mettre dans mon fauteuil roulant. Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans la maison et je pouvais entendre légèrement deux personnes qui parlaient, plus nous avancions plus leurs voix m'étaient audibles.

« Edward !»

Entendis-je une voix joyeuse me dire et avant que je puisse même cligner des yeux, une jeune fille avec des cheveux courts noirs me serrer. Je me figeais, ne sachant pas quoi faire, je la regardais. Je distinguais une autre personne dans la pièce, je tournais la tête pour voir Emmett. Il me souriait et s'arrêta où il était, à une bonne distance de moi. Alice rompit finalement son étreinte. «Je suis tellement contente que tu sois rentré à la maison. » Déclara en bondissant sur place.

« Edward, voici ta sœur, Alice et ton frère, Emmett. » Me présenta Esmée, les montrant tour à tour.

« Salut. » Me dit Emmett en hochant la tête de façon amicale.

« Euh ... Bonjour. » Répondis-je en choisissant de regarder partout, sauf dans leur direction.

« Pourquoi ne lui montrions nous pas sa chambre pour qu'il se repose un peu ? » Déclara Carlisle

Je hochais la tète ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

* * *

**A/N et A/T :**

Allez mettez des commentaires car ils nous rendent heureuses.


	8. Chapitre 7: La Maison ?

**~ Chapitre 7 ~ Maison ?**

**L'histoire appartient à DreamingPoet1988 et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relue par megane49.**

**

* * *

****A/T :**

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et comme vous avez été gentilles (je ne sais pas s'il y a des garçons mais si c'est le cas signalez vous.) je vous mets le chapitre suivant de suite.

* * *

**POV Edward - **

Carlisle ... ou je suppose que je devrais dire Papa maintenant, me fit visiter la maison en indiquant la fonction de chaque pièce qui se trouvait derrière une porte. Il fit rouler mon fauteuil jusqu'à se que nous débouchâmes dans un vestibule, à droite, il y avait le salon et sur notre droite la salle à manger, il continua sa course et nous débouchâmes dans une pièce ouverte. « La cuisine est à gauche et derrière cette porte, il y a mon bureau et notre chambre est ici. » Nous arrêtâmes au bas d'un magnifique escalier, Carlisle m'indiqua qu'il y avait une salle d'eau à côté et que le reste des chambres se trouvaient à l'étage. L'escalier était beau et grand, Carlisle récupéra mes béquilles et me les tendit.

Je me levais lentement de mon fauteuil roulant et me saisit des béquilles que Carlisle me tendait. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à rester debout avec mais je commençais à prendre le coup de mains. Carlisle m'aida et nous montâmes l'escalier lentement, une fois arriver au premier, je fis une pause pour reprendre mon souffle.

Je me trouvais dans un couloir. Il y avait 7 portes, et je pus apercevoir un autre escalier au bout du couloir menant vers un second étage. Carlisle avança et s'arrêta un instant pour me renseigner sur chaque pièce.

« Derrière cette porte se trouve la chambre d'Alice et à côté, c'est leur salle de bain qu'il se partage. » Me dit-il en pointant l'une des portes sur la droite puis celle en face. Il fit quelques pas et fit un autre temps d'arrêt, en pointant une autre porte, me disant que c'était la chambre d'Emmett. Nous étions presque au bout du couloir, quand il s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte. « Edward, il s'agit de ta chambre et en face, c'est ta salle de bains, tu auras ta propre salle de bain. La dernière porte est une chambre d'ami et en bas des escaliers il y a une salle de jeux. » Et ainsi, il s'effaça et me laissa entrer dans ma chambre.

Je poussais un soupir de surprise quand il alluma la lumière. La pièce était grande, presque aussi grande que l'ancienne maison où je vivais avec ma mère. Je rentrais lentement dans la pièce, le lit king size surplombait la chambre, l'un des murs était caché par une immense bibliothèque pleine de livres neufs. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, j'étais réellement ému par toute l'attention que me portait papa et Esmée. Je m'approchais des étagères et commençais à lire les titres de mes bouquins.

« J'espère que ça te plaît, je n'étais pas sûr de tes goûts littéraires. C'est un ami d'Emmett, Jasper, qui m'a aidé à les choisir. » Me dit Esmée, elle me fit sursauter, je ne pensais pas qu'elle se trouvait aussi près de moi.

« Euh ... Ils sont biens, je n'ai jamais eu autant de livres de toute ma vie. » Dis-je en espérant que je n'ai pas l'air trop stupide.

« Eh bien, si tu as besoin de quelque chose chéri, n'hésites pas à me le faire savoir. » M'expliqua-t-elle en me gratifiant d'un sourire avant de me laisser seul avec Carlisle.

« Edward, il y a tous ce qu'il te faut dans la salle de bain, la commode est pleine de vêtements neufs, le placard aussi est plein. Je crains qu'Alice y soit allée un peu fort avec le shopping, ça lui arrive parfois ! » Dit-il en riant. « Voilà. Je te laisse t'installer. Y a t-il autre chose que tu as besoin ? » Demanda-t-il, en s'arrêtant à la porte.

« Non... Euh ... ça ira. Merci. » Lui dis-je alors qu'il me laissait seul. J'observais ma chambre plus en détail, il y avait une télévision et une PS3 sur l'un des murs, elle était placé de manière idéal pour que je puisse regarder la télé ou jouer à la console en restant sur mon lit.

Je choisissais des vêtements confortablement dans ma commode et pris mes affaires de toilette pour aller prendre une bonne douche relaxante.

Je sortais de ma chambre pour aller dans ma salle de bain quand je vis Alice et Emmett arrivés en haut de l'escalier. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour me parler quand ils me virent dans le couloir.

« Oh Edward. » Me dit Alice en sautillant vers moi. Emmett me vit reculer quand elle s'approcha trop près de moi et dit «Alice» sur un ton d'avertissement mais toujours délicatement.

« Oh Oui désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle en s'arrêtant net et recula d'un pas.

« Maman voulait que l'on te prévienne que le déjeuner sera prêt dans une heure, mais si tu veux manger maintenant elle te donnera quelque chose. Est-ce que tu veux manger avec nous ou tu préfère déjeuner dans ta chambre ? Papa nous a dit que tu serais peut-être fatigué pour rester avec nous et que tu préférerais peut-être rester seul.» Je fus surpris avec quelle rapidité elle avait débité ces quelques paroles. Je détournais mes yeux d'elle et les posais sur Emmett. Il me faisait peur rien que par sa carrure. Sachant qu'Alice attentait une réponse de ma part, je cherchais ce que je voulais vraiment.

C'est vrai que j'étais un peu fatigué, mais j'en avais aussi marre de rester au lit à longueur de journée. Nerveusement, je me décidais enfin.

«Je tiens à déjeuner ... avec euh ... vous tous si c'est, euh ... ok ? » Oh, génial, je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'un imbécile à bégayer ainsi. C'était idiot d'être ainsi maladroit, il n'allait pas me manger après tout. Alice avait l'air contente de ma réponse car elle sautillait gaiement en tapant dans ses mains, elle avait l'air d'un enfant le jour de Noël ou un truc dans le genre.

«Je suis si heureuse que tu te joignes à nous, Edward ! Oh Je dois aller le dire à maman, on se voit tout à l'heure. » Et comme ça, elle disparut. Je souriais face à son comportement enfantin jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que je me retrouvais seul avec Emmett, mon frère effrayant avec une étrange cicatrice sur le visage. Ma respiration se bloqua, je sentis mon corps tout entier se mettre à trembler. Les yeux d'Emmett s'agrandirent quand il vit mon état, je laissais tomber mes vêtements et mes béquilles. Mes jambes tremblaient et j'avais du mal à me tenir debout, je me tenais à l'embrasure de la porte de ma chambre pour ne pas tomber.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, respire et calme toi. Tu dois être entrain de faire une crise d'angoisse. Ca va aller, tu es en sécurité ici, je m'en vais, d'accord. Je vais prévenir papa pour qu'il vienne ici, okay ? »La voix d'Emmett était calme et douce alors qu'il s'adressait à moi.

« Non ! » Criais-je ce qui surprit Emmett et moi-même, je sentais les larmes couler à flot sur mes joues. « Ne me laisse pas tout seul ... S'il te plaît. » Lui demandais-je, désespéré. Mes jambes lâchèrent et je m'effondrais sur le sol.

Je gisais sur le plancher, les larmes coulant librement sur mon visage, je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là avant qu'Emmett ne s'approche lentement de moi.

«Edward ? » M'appela-t-il, il continuait lentement à s'approcher de moi. Je ne répondis pas, essayant de me rouler en boule, en vain à cause de mes blessures, et pleurant de plus belle.

« Edward ? » Continua-t-il de m'appeler de sa voix calme, je sentis une main douce se poser sur mon épaule et la serrer légèrement.

« Je suis si fatigué d'être seule, je ne veux plus être seul, non. » Déclarais-je en me tournant vers lui et en m'accrochant à son t-shirt. Je le tirais vers moi, il m'aida à me rapprocher de lui, j'étais encore blessé et faible. Son visage ne cachait pas sa surprise mais il me prit dans ses bras pour m'étreindre. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il frottait gentiment mon dos et me rassurais, j'étais en sécurité, tout finirait par s'arranger.

«C'est ma mère qui m'a fait cette cicatrice. » Se confia Emmett une fois que mes pleurs se tarirent. «Je n'avais que onze ans quand elle me l'a faite. » Je reculais un pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il desserra un peu ses bras, je voyais sur son visage qu'il essayait de me mettre en confiance et de ne pas m'effrayer quand il me raconta son passé, et sur ce que sa mère lui avait fait, elle avait simplement pris un couteau et l'avait tailladé.

Je m'appuyais contre le mur alors qu'il continua à me raconter de son histoire, son séjour à l'hôpital, ses parents qui n'étaient même pas venu le voir et qui avaient même décidé de l'abandonné, lui montrant bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Je pouvais voir se former des larmes au coin de ses yeux quand il me déclara que ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu de lui, et qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Son visage était tourné vers moi, je posais ma main sur son visage et le tirais vers moi.

«Ma mère ne m'aimait pas non plus. » Lui dis-je en lui donnant je l'espérais être un sourire agréable.

Il ne dit rien mais hocha la tête avant de se lever, il me tendit gentiment la main pour m'aider.

«Je suis content que tu sois rentré à la maison, Edward. » Dit-il alors que je me dirigeais de nouveau vers la salle de bain avec mes affaires.

« Moi aussi. »

C'était la seule réponse que j'étais capable de prononcé. Je rentrais dans la salle de bain et hoquetais de surprise, la pièce était magnifique. Il y avait une grande douche en verre, un évier, une énorme baignoire dans laquelle même Emmett pouvait tenir et un WC. Je sortais quelques serviettes du meuble et en appréciais la douceur quelques minutes. Je me détendais au contact de l'eau chaude sur ma peau, j'étais bien ici, j'oubliais mes blessures et toutes mes courbatures. Une fois lavé, je sortais de la douche et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'observer dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

Les coupures sur mon visage étaient toujours là, certaines laisseraient des cicatrices. Les ecchymoses commençaient à s'effacer sur tout mon corps et mes côtes s'étaient ressoudées comme il le fallait grâce aux excellents soins que j'avais reçu. Je traçais des doigts chaque cicatrice qui marquait mon corps. Mes chevilles et mes poignets portaient encore les traces de brûlure, je savais que ces marques ne partiraient jamais. Une fois sec, je mis mon boxeur et le pantalon de survêtement puis, je passais le t-shirt par dessus ma tête, enfin je mis des chaussettes, mon corps couvert de cicatrices était enfin caché, sauf mon visage, je ne pouvais rien faire à ce sujet. Durant le quart d'heure suivant, j'essayais, en vain, de dompter mes cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Frustré, je décidais de laisser tomber et sortir de la salle de bain. Mes affaires rangées, je me dirigeais vers les escaliers et commençais à les descendre lentement.

* * *

A/T:

bizzzzzou

à bientôt


	9. Chapter 8: Memoire

**_Salut_**

**_Je suis désolée de postée ce chapitre ci tardivement mais j'ai eut beaucoup de boulot pendant les vacances._**

**_ Après je suis tombée malade (tant qu'a faire)._**

**_ Donc je suis encor désolée ci je n'ai pas répondu a vos commentaires même ci ils m'ont fait très plaisirs._**

**_ Donc la je viens de reprendre la traduction moi j'en suis au chapitre 25, ma beta au chapitre 15._**

**_ Sa avance bien, mais car il y a un mais ma beta commence une formation et ne sera dispo que le week-end (et les week-ends ont a tous des choses à faire) donc j'attendrait qu'elle me renvois son chapitre corriger avant de vous en poster un car je veux avoir de l'avance et ne pas tomber en rade de chapitre même ci j'en ai beaucoup d'avance._**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : mémoire**

**L'histoire appartient à DreamingPoet1988 et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relue par megane49.**

**A/N et A/T :merci pour vos commentaires**

**

* * *

**

**POV Edward - **

L'odeur qui flottait dans l'air quand j'arrivais au rez de chaussée me donna l'eau à la bouche. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, je remarquais qu'un magnifique piano à queue trônait dans l'une des pièces que je longeais. Il était noir et semblait, en tout cas je l'espérais, en bon état. Cependant, il était poussé dans un coin de la pièce, abandonné, comme si personne n'y jouait.

Je ne me sentis pas traverser la pièce et soudainement, je pus frôler de ma main sur les touches blanches et noires du piano. Doucement, j'appuyais mes doigts sur les touches ivoire pour en entendre leur douce mélodie. Durant ma première année au lycée, j'avais suivi quelques cours de piano, j'avais seulement été en classe pendant deux mois avant qu'Elizabeth et Phil ne le découvre et m'oblige à abandonner.

Mon professeur m'avait trouvé très doué avec la musique et quand j'étais rentré à "la maison" cette nuit-là, j'avais compris qu'il avait appelé Elizabeth pour lui demander s'il était possible que je prenne des cours supplémentaires. Elle m'avait montré à quel point elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'on la dérange dans ses occupations quotidiennes. Le lendemain, mon emploi du temps avait été modifié pour que je ne joue plus, à la demande d'Élisabeth.

En entendant le son du piano, je ne pus empêcher un sourire fendre mon visage pendant qu'une note parfaite retentit dans la salle. Je me trouvais bientôt assis sur le banc du piano à jouer un morceau que je pus me rappeler. C'était un morceau que j'appréciais et pas trop compliqué à retenir, il était tiré de la comédie musical CATS d'Andrew Lloyd Webber ...

_Daylight _

_(__La lumière du jour)_

_I must wait for the sunrise _

_(__Je dois attendre pour voir enfin le soleil)_

_I must think of a new life _

_(__Je dois penser à une vie nouvelle)_

_And I musn't give in _

_(__Et Je ne dois rien laisser passer)_

_When the dawn comes _

_(__Quand l'aube arrive)_

_Tonight will be a memory too _

_(__Ce soir sera un nouveau souvenir)_

_And a new day will begin _

_(__Et un nouveau jour commencera)_

_Burnt out ends of smoky days _

_(__Bruler la fin des jours encore vivants)_

_The stale cold smell of morning _

_(__L'odeur d'un vieux tribunal au matin)_

_The streetlamp dies,_

_(Un lampadaire meurt)_

_Another night is over _

_(__Une autre nuit est finie)_

_Another day is dawning..._

_(__Un autre jour s'annonce)_

La chanson se jouait dans ma tête et alors que mes doigts la répétaient sur les touches du piano. Quand le morceau se termina, je constatais satisfait de moi-même que je n'avais fait que cinq fausses notes. C'était pas mal pour quelqu'un qui manquait d'enseignement et ça faisait plus de deux ans que je n'avais pas touché à un piano.

« C'est très beau Edward. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais. » Me déclara une voix derrière mon dos. Je vis qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle, il était appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque commencer à s'accélérer, je ne savais pas si quelqu'un avait le droit de toucher à ce piano, je réalisais seulement maintenant que je n'aurais pas dû en jouer, je ne voulais pas être punis. Carlisle dut voir la panique croître sur mon visage car il me rassura rapidement, "Le piano appartenait à mon père. Ton grand-père est mort tu n'avais que quatre ans. Je me doute que tu t'en souviennes mais quand nous lui rendions visite, tu adorais t'asseoir sur ses genoux pour jouer du piano avec lui, il disait qu'il faudrait que tu prennes des cours quand tu serais plus grand parce que la musique était un don chez toi. Tu peux venir jouer ici à n'importe quel moment. Il l'a laissé pour toi dans son testament, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous l'avons gardé si longtemps. "

Un sourire traversa mon visage quand je compris que ce piano m'appartenait et que Carlisle n'était pas contre que j'en joue. « Merci. » C'est tout ce que je pouvais dire, je me levais du banc et me saisis de mes béquilles pour me rendre dans la cuisine. « Est-ce que le repas est prêt ? » demandais-je à mon père, je me rendais compte que j'étais réellement affamé et que l'odeur m'en mettait l'eau à la bouche. Je m'installais dans la salle à manger quand Carlisle me remis une enveloppe qui était arrivé dans le courrier de ce matin.

Confus, je l'ouvris et en tira une première lettre.

Cher Mr. Anthony Edward Cullen..

* * *

Ce chapitre est tres court mais ce n'ai pas de ma faute.

le pochain chapitre arriveras rapidement promis

bizzzzzzzzou


	10. Chapter 9: Bonnes Nouvelles

**sa****lut **

**voici le chapitre suivant **

**il est pas long mais j'y peut rien moi .**

**bizzou**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Bonnes Nouvelles**

**L'histoire appartient à DreamingPoet1988 et les personnages à MME Meyer.**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relue par megane49. **

**

* * *

****POV Edward - **

_Cher M. Anthony Edward Cullen,_

_Permettez-moi d'être le premier à vous féliciter de l'achèvement de vos études secondaires. Ci-joint votre diplôme, étant sincèrement désolée que vous fussiez dans l'impossibilité d'assister à la remise des diplômes et espérant que les choses s'améliorons pour vous._

_Dans un courrier séparé, j'ai inclus des informations sur quelques de collèges qui seraient intéressés par votre inscription, lorsque vous serez prêts à passer à un enseignement supérieur._

_Cordialement,_

_La directrice Keith Allen Jacobson _

Je remis la lettre à Carlisle pendant que je sortais mon diplôme de l'enveloppe. Une unique larme coula sur ma joue quand je vis le bout de papier. Je l'avais fait. C'était la seule pensée qui me traversa quand je lus à plusieurs reprises mon diplôme. Je levais les yeux vers les autres et remarquais qu'Esmée, Alice avaient les yeux sur moi.

Magnifiquement gravé dans une couleur or sur du papier crème agréable il y avait mon nom complet, le nom de mon école, et la date de l'obtention de mon diplôme, le 1er Juillet 2010, je souris quand je remarquais que c'était officiellement finit depuis deux jours, aujourd'hui, on était le 3 Juillet, demain on serait le 4 Juillet et je n'avais pas hâte d'y être. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à regarder ou voir le feu après ce qui s'était passé.

Je tournais le diplôme pour le montrer à ma famille qui attendait une réaction de ma part. «C'est mon diplôme, j'ai réussi à l'obtenir il y a quelques jours. » Leur dis-je avant qu'Esmée ne s'en saisisse.

« Fils, je suis tellement fière de toi. » Déclara Carlisle alors qu'il me rendit la lettre de ma directrice. « Pourquoi ne pas faire un bon dîner demain ? Je peux réserver quelque chose dans un restaurant et le rapporter à la maison. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la panique traverser mon visage à l'annonce de se rendre dans un endroit fréquenter par des gens.

« D'accord. » Lui répondis-je, après quelques minutes. Nerveux, je commençais à me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Esmée dû remarquer ma gène car elle commença à nous servir à manger.

Tout était incroyablement bon. Il y avait de la salade, des petits pains, un plat de légume et du ragoût de bœuf. Le ragoût était délicieux et parfait pour le temps froid qu'il faisait dehors. Je na saurais dire combien de part je repris mais chaque fois qu'Esmée voyait mon assiette vide, elle la remplissait de nouveau, je voyais bien qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ma santé, surtout au vue de mon poids. La conversation coulait facilement et j'appris quelques petites choses sur ma nouvelle famille, Emmett était le quarter back star de son équipe de football et qu'il sortait avec une fille du lycée depuis trois ans. Alice était forte, c'était une personne sur laquelle on pouvait compter. Je compris rapidement qu'elle adorait parler et qu'elle avait une passion pour la mode, elle voulait d'ailleurs en faire son métier. Elle serait junior cette année (seconde) et Emmett serait un senior (terminal). Durant le repas, je remarquais Alice et Emmett se retenir de me poser des questions trop personnel, ils ne voulaient pas aborder un sujet qui pourrait être difficile pour moi ou qui pourrait me mettre mal à l'aise alors ils ne dirent rien.

Le silence régna quelques minutes autour de la table avant qu'Emmett ne prenne la parole. «Papa, est-ce que je peux aller chez Rosie demain ? » Demanda Emmett. Notre père releva la tête de son assiette pour regarder Emmett et lui répondre. «Après le dîner que nous organisons pour Edward ? » Enfin, après un moment de réflexion, Carlisle hocha la tête. « Merci papa. Maman je peux sortir de table ? Je dois prévenir Rose. » Avec un clin d'œil à Esmée, il sortit de la pièce et monta rapidement les escaliers. Alice émit un petit rire peu de temps après qu'il soit parti.

« Ils sont engagés à la réception de remise de diplômes. » Nous dit Alice en prenant les assiettes sur la table et partis dans la cuisine. Je regardais Esmée et Carlisle qui affichaient tout deux la surprise des paroles d'Alice sur leur visage.

Après avoir terminé mon assiette, je plongeais dans mes pensées avant de me rendre compte que je devais sûrement débarrasser la table avec Alice au lieu de rester là à rien faire.

« Edward, mon fils? Comment te sens-tu ? Veux-tu allé dormir ? » Me demanda papa. J'étais reconnaissant de son attention. Je remerciais Esmée pour ce raps délicieux et me saisis de mes béquilles. Je fis un geste pour me saisir de mon assiette quand Esmée m'arrêta en me disant qu'elle allait la pendre et que ca ne l'ennuyais pas. Je sortis donc de la pièce, lentement, avant de prendre la direction des escaliers. J'arrivais dans ma chambre en dix minutes, épuisé et haletant, mes jambes commençaient vraiment à me faire souffrir. Je fermais la porte derrière moi, j'avais toujours du mal à croire que je me trouvais dans ma nouvelle maison, que ce n'était pas un rêve. J'avais un père et une nouvelle famille, et j'avais même ma propre chambre.

Je mis mes béquilles contre le mur et me glissais dans mon lit à baldaquin immense. Je m'endormis avant d'avoir touché les oreillers. J'étais bien comme sur un petit nuage.

* * *

**A/T** : allez à vos commentaires et n'oubliez pas je les envois à l'auteur.


	11. Chapter 10 : Le passé

**~ Chapitre 10 ~ Le passé**

**L'histoire appartient à ****DreamingPoet1988 et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relu par megane49.**

* * *

**A/T**** :**

_**Désolé pour cette l'attente mais j'ai eut pas mal de soucis au travail.**_

_**En plus j'ai une demande a faire ma Beta ma annoncer qu'elle ne pouvait plus corriger mes chapitres.**_

_**Est ce que quelqu'un voudrait devenir ma beta **_

_**ci sa intéresse quelqu'un envoyer moi un MP .**_

* * *

**POV Edward - Le 3 ****juillet 2010 Nuit ...**

_L'obscurité m'entourait ..._

_A chaque coup, je criais._

_A chaque coup de pied, j'implorerais le pardon pour tout ce que je faisais, ou dans certains cas, ce que je ne faisais pas._

_La scène devant moi changea. J'avais 10 ans et je tenais une nouvelle balle de base-ball que mon père venait de m'offrir. J'avais passé une belle journée avec lui et sa nouvelle épouse, Esmée. La peur s'était de nouveau emparée de moi quand nous avions repris la route pour retourner à la maison d'Élisabeth._

_Lorsque j'entrais dans la maison, une odeur nauséabonde m'envahit. «Garçon » C__ria Elizabeth, sa voix provenait de la salle de séjour alors que je refermais la porte d'entrée sur moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul quand j'entendis sa voix aussi prêt de moi, elle était encore ivre, sans doute. J'essayais de me calmer et de faire taire la peur qui s'emparait de moi quand j'entrais dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. De nombreux cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol du séjour. _

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Me demanda-t-elle en saisissant ma balle. Elle se mit à ricaner quand elle la vit de plus près, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je savais que je ne la récupérerais pas. Sa règle numéro un, aucun jouet, elle affirmait que je ne les méritais pas parce que j'étais quelqu'un de mauvais. _

_« __C'est de ton père ? » Sa voix était rauque et je savais qu'une raclée était à venir, après son discours. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse de ma part et continua son monologue. « Stupide, stupide garçon, Penses-tu que ton père t'aimes ? » Bêtement, je fis signe que oui à sa question. Cela m'avait valu la première claque de la nuit._

_« Garçon__, tu n'es pas aimé. Ton père va te remplacer, il ne te voulait pas. Il te suffit de regarder sa vie, tu es une honte et personne ne t'aime. » Ses mots me firent plus de mal que l'abus que mon corps avait subi cette nuit-là._

_Je ne voulais pas croire ses mots blessants, mais j'avais seulement 10 ans et elle était ma mère. Elle devait dire la vérité, non ?_

_Quelques années plus tard__, Phil était venu dans ma chambre. « Edward, ton père est au téléphone. » Sa voix était aimable ce qui me surpris jusqu'à ce je remarquai le téléphone dans sa main, il ne voulait pas que Carlisle se doute de quelque chose ici. Son regard sur moi quand je pris le téléphone m'indiquait que ma punition viendrait plus tard cette nuit. _

_« Bonjour ? » __Dis-je dans le téléphone._

_« Bonjour Edward, c'est ton père. » Il avait l'air heureux, j'attendais qu'il continu. « Esmée et moi serions ravi si tu venais nous rendre visite cet été, tu pourrais venir bientôt, les vacances d'été sont dans deux semaines et nous aimerions que tu viennes rencontrer ton nouveau frère, tu as un frère aîné nommé Emmett qui aimerait bien te rencontrer... » Continua-t-il à me parler d'Emmett. Je pensais que ma mère avait raison de me dire qu'il me remplacerait par quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux. Ce fut ainsi que je décidais de ne plus faire parti de sa vie. _

_« Non, Carlisle, je suis occupé cet été et je ne veux pas que vous veniez me voir. » __Répondis-je aussi froidement que possible, alors que sentais mon cœur se briser. _

_Les passages à tabac de Phil et Elizabeth avaient empirés et j'avais toujours trouvé des excuses pour ne pas revoir Carlisle et encore moins qu'il ne me rende visite. _

_Cette nui__t-là en guise de punition, je m'étais retrouvé couché sur un doux lit à baldaquin. Mes vêtements avaient été jetés à terre, des contusions noires et blanches couvraient mon corps. Des larmes coulaient à flots sur mon visage, je savais ce qui m'attendait, ce n'était pas nouveau pour moi. Je n'avais que 14 ans et après ce qu'il s'était passé à de nombreuses reprises, je ne pouvais pas empêcher la crainte m'envahir quand la porte de la chambre grinçât en s'ouvrant._

Mes cris emplissaient l'air ...

**POV Carlisle - 4 juillet 2010**

J'étais assis dans mon bureau, essayant de rattraper le retard dans la paperasserie que j'avais accumulé au cours des dernières semaines. En vain. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, mon esprit ne cessait de se plonger dans de vieux souvenirs douloureux. Il était cinq du matin et j'étais incapable de trouver le sommeil.

_Edward n'avait que cinq ans quand Elizabeth et moi avions divorcé. Je venais de terminer l'école de médecine et j'étais __enfin autorisé à travailler à temps plein. Ma situation financière allait s'arranger et je pourrais mieux subvenir aux besoins de mon fils.__Elizabeth et moi étions assis dans une salle d'audience en attente d'un juge qui contribuerait à résoudre notre litige concernant la garde de notre fils._

_« Elizabeth Mase__n. » Déclara le juge alors qu'elle entrait «J'ai été informé de votre intention de déménager à Chicago dans quelques semaines et que vous demandiez la garde de votre fils. »_

Je me frottais les yeux et secouais la tête pour essayer d'effacer ses images qui me hantaient, je ne voulais plus voir ses mauvais souvenirs.

_On a__vait accordé la requête d'Elizabeth et je devais payer chaque mois une pension de 1,200$ pour aider dans l'éducation de mon fils. J'avais obtenu un droit de visite, seulement deux fois par an. _Inutile de dire que je me blâmais pour ne pas avoir vu la souffrance d'Edward, le calvaire qu'il avait vécu. J'étais médecin, j'aurais dû voir les signes, j'aurais dû réagir avant…

Un cri retentit dans la maison me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Je me précipitais hors de mon bureau et montais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je m'arrêtais devant la chambre de mon fils, c'était lui qui hurlait désespérément.

* * *

a bientot


	12. Chapter 11: jasper

**~ Chapitre ****11 Jasper~**

**L'histoire appartient à ****DreamingPoet1988 et les personnages à MME Meyer.**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relue par Megane49. **

**A/N **** : **

MERCI à tout le monde qui on laisser un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre.

**A/T**** :**

Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eut pas mal de boulot et de soucis de famille.

Voici la suite

A plus

**POV de Carlisle - 4 juillet 2010**

_Un cri retentit dans la maison me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Je me précipitais hors de mon bureau et montais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je m'arrêtais devant la chambre de mon fils, c'était lui qui hurlait désespérément. _

Je m'arrêtais dans mon élan hésitant, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre doucement, la porte grinça légèrement et les cris d'Edward redoublèrent à ce son. J'entrais dans la chambre cherchant l'origine du cri, Edward n'était plus dans son lit. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, serrant un oreiller contre lui comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le garder ici. Ses yeux étaient fermés et j'étais sûr que c'était un cauchemar sur son passé qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

La vision de mon fils recroquevillé ainsi me déchira le cœur comme ses cris l'avaient déjà faits, il avait l'air si fragile, si effrayé, si jeune. Je voulais tellement le soulagé de ses maux, le tenir dans mes bras sans lui faire peur, j'étais tellement désolé pour sa vie passé, de l'avoir abandonné à sa monstre de mère.

«Edward ?» L'appelais-je, tentant de le réveiller en douceur, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était. Il ne répondit pas, je m'approchais lentement de lui, « Edward fils, s'il te plaît il faut te réveiller. C'est fini, c'était juste un cauchemar. » A présent, j'étais seulement à quelques centimètres de lui, lentement et doucement, je tendis ma main pour la poser sur son épaule et le secouais un peu. « Edward, s'il te plaît réveilles-toi. »

Son corps se raidit, il était enfin réveillé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Il me regarda comme il l'avait fait quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital. Il était effrayé, sa respiration était saccadée, son souffle peu profond et rapide. Je reculais espérant que cela l'aiderai à se calmer. Une fois, qu'il sembla un peu calmer, je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas.

**POV Edward -**

J'étais allongé sur le sol de ma chambre, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, serrant un oreiller contre moi. Je pouvais sentir mes cheveux coller sur mon front en sueur. Je clignais des yeux pour enfin voir que Carlisle était devant moi, je su à son expression que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Je ne voulais pas être puni, seulement être quelqu'un de bien, un bon fils pour lui. Je voulais être aimé. Je pouvais voir Esmée, Emmett et Alice à ma porte, tous me regardaient.

Je ne comprenais pas leurs expressions, ils ne me regardaient pas comme si j'étais fou, ils avaient simplement l'air très inquiet. « Que c'est-il passé ?» Me demanda gentiment Carlisle. «Je suis désolé, monsieur ... » Marmonnais-je. «Je ne veux pas être méchant. » Je crus voir une larme rouler sur l'une de ses joues, mais je n'étais pas sûr, je sentis mes propres larmes couler de plus en plus sur mon visage.

« Edward fils, tu n'es pas mauvais, tu es un merveilleux jeune homme. » Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il s'adressait à moi. « Tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé ? Sais-tu pourquoi tu es parterre ?»

« Le lit ... il est euh, un peu trop ... .. » Je ne trouvais pas les mots. Comment devais-je leur dire que le lit ressemblait trop à celui dans lequel j'avais vécu mes pires cauchemars ?

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est la tête de lit, n'est-ce pas ? » Me demanda Esmée en se rapprochant de moi. Je ne dis rien, préférant juste hocher de la tête, je commençais à trembler de tous mes membres.

La sonnerie du téléphone me fit sursauter et je m'enfonçais encore plus dans mon coin, comme si cela était possible. « Allo ? » Répondit la voix d'Emmett lorsqu'il décrocha le téléphone. « Attendez. ». Dit-il en éloignant le combiné de son oreille. «Papa, c'est pour toi. C'est l'hôpital, ils disent que c'est pour une urgence. » Carlisle me regarda, partagé entre répondre au téléphone ou rester près de moi, il chuchota un« je suis désolé » avant de se lever pour prendre le téléphone des mains d'Emmett et sortir de ma chambre. Je me rassis lentement, appuyant mon dos contre le mur et ramenant mes genoux vers moi.

« C'était l'hôpital, il y a eu un grave accident sur l'autoroute. Ils ont besoin de toutes les mains disponibles. » Déclara Carlisle en revenant dans la pièce, il embrassa Esmée avant de se tourner vers moi. « Edward, on réglera ce problème quand je rentrerais, je suis désolé fils, je dois vraiment y aller. » Il s'arrêta un instant pour me dévisager. « Vas y …je vais…je vais aller bien. » Le rassurais-je, tous les regards étaient encore sur moi.

Après le départ de Carlisle, tout le monde sortit de ma chambre, me laissant seul. Je voulais retourner me coucher mais mes jambes étaient trop faibles pour me supporter et je retombais au sol tremblant, un cri s'échappa de ma gorge.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte ce qui me fit lever les yeux du sol, Emmett entra dans la chambre doucement. « Si tu veux, je peux demander à mon ami Jasper de venir m'aider à décrocher la tête de lit, il m'a aidé à le mettre en place. » Je recommençais à trembler. Il voulait inviter un étranger ici. "Tu n'auras même pas à le voir. Il viendra juste pour m'aider et puis il repartira. » Mordant ma lèvre inférieure, j'acquiesçais.

**~ Le temps passe ~**

Nous avions décidés que Jasper viendrait en début d'après-midi, après le déjeuner. J'étais surpris de voir qu'Emmett paraissait certains que Jasper n'aurait pas d'autres plans et qu'il serait libre pour l'aider. J'étais maintenant assis dans la pièce avec le piano, la porte était fermée et j'essayais de garder ma respiration sous contrôle quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Jazzy ! » Entendis-je crier Emmett alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. « Em man ! » Répondit l'autre, sa voix était plus douce, quasi musicale pour moi.

J'étais devant la porte de mon sanctuaire avant même de savoir ce je faisais, j'ouvrais la porte. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était le dos d'Emmett montant les escalier. L'autre homme, Jasper était également dos à moi.

Je pouvais voir ses beaux cheveux blonds bouclés, il était maigre, mais pas trop minces. Il s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier comme s'il avait senti mon regard sur lui. Lentement, sa tête se retourna et je vis ses beaux yeux bleus plonger dans les miens, il me regardait comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose. « Jasper, tu viens. » Cria Emmett d'en haut ce qui le fit se détourner de moi et monter les marches quatre à quatre. Je refermais rapidement la porte et je me remis derrière le piano.

Je laissai mes doigts courir sur les touches pour passer le temps. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que j'entendis Emmett et Jasper descendre l'escalier. Une partie de moi de moi voulait le revoir mais je ne trouvais pas le courage de rouvrir la porte comme je l'avais fait plutôt. J'avais trop peur de lui, il était beau et moi, j'étais détruis et laid.

« Il est parti Edward, tu peux sortir maintenant. » Déclara Emmett en frappant à la porte.

Il était quatre heure de l'après midi. A ce moment, je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais épuisé, nous devions tous l'être, nous étions levé depuis six ce matin. Je remerciais Emmett en sortant de la salle de piano et partis en direction de l'escalier. Je serrais mes béquilles étroitement priant pour que je ne tombe pas quand une douleur aiguë traversa mon corps. C'est alors que je réalisais que je n'avais pas pris mes médicaments contre la douleur de la journée. Je me rendis donc d'abords dans ma salle de bain et pris deux gélules, examinant la prescription, je haussais les épaules et en prit deux de plus, pensant que ça ne changerait puisque je ne les avais pas pris ce matin. Je clopinais jusqu'à ma chambre et restais un instant à regarder mon lit. Le lit était moins effrayant sans la tête de lit et j'étais content quand je glissais sous les draps. J'attrapais le flacon de somnifères et en pris deux. Je sentis leur effet rapidement et je m'endormis d'un sommeil lourd.

**A tous de suite avec un autre chapitre****.**

**bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzou**


	13. Chapter 12: Esmée

**~ Chapitre 12**** : Esmée~**

**L'histoire appartient à ****DreamingPoet1988**** et les personnages à MME Meyer.**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relue par Megane49.**

**A/T A/N :**

Voici la suite

**POV Edward -Le 4 juillet 2010**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, je me levais et me précipitais en boitillant jusqu'à la salle de bain, je m'agenouillais et vidais le contenu de mon estomac dans les toilettes. Mon corps tremblait, mon poids sur mes genoux me faisait mal, j'étais parcouru de soubresaut, je sentis la bile remonté, je vomissais de nouveau. J'avais chaud, la sueur trempait mon front. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bains grincer en s'ouvrant et j'entendis vaguement Esmée me demander si j'allais bien. Je ne lui répondis pas, j'hochais juste de la tête de haut en bas. Je n'étais plus conscient de rien, et je ne me rendis compte de sa proximité que quand elle posa sa main sur mon front moite pour y enlever mes cheveux.

« Edward, tu es brulant. » Dit-elle en touchant mon front, elle s'éloigna un instant pour ouvrir l'un des tiroirs de la salle de bain. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle cherchait, mais j'entendis le bruit de l'eau du robinet couler avant de s'arrêter. Doucement, je sentis, à la place de sa main, un gant de toilette humide sur mon front, avec douceur elle le passa sur mon visage pour tenter de me rafraichir. Je vomis à quatre reprises mais Esmée resta à mes côtés en me rassurant avec des mots doux. Je me sentis mieux au bout d'une heure, Esmée en profita pour prendre mon flacon de médicaments et l'ouvrir. « Edward chérie ? » Chuchota-t-elle doucement, elle attendit que je me tourne vers elle pour continuer. « Combien en as-tu pris aujourd'hui ? »

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, des larmes affluèrent au coin de mes yeux. «Je ... euh, j'en ai pris quatre ...» Les larmes coulèrent librement sur mes joues quand j'ajoutais. « Je suis désolé. Je pensais que j'irais mieux après. Je ... euh ... j'ai les pris avec euh ... j'ai pris deux somnifères avec ... » Désormais je pleurais, ma voix se brisa, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle avait compris ce que je venais de dire.

« Chérie, ce n'est rien d'accord, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais je crois que je vais devoir prendre tes médicaments et te les donner au fur et à mesure, est-ce que tu te sens mieux, fils ? » Mes larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mon visage quand elle m'appelât fils, elle posa doucement sa main sur ma visage. En cet instant, je me sentais presque aimé, Elizabeth ne m'avait jamais touché ainsi, les gestes d'Esmée étaient doux et j'appréciais cette délicatesse. Je pleurais toujours, une partie de moi voulait embrasser Esmée pour me sentir davantage en sécurité et la remercié d'être gentil avec moi. Mais je n'avais pas le droit, je ne pouvais pas.

Que faire si tout cela n'était qu'une façade ?

Que faire si Carlisle et Esmée étaient en réalité comme Elizabeth et Phil ?

Je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en eux, les mots de ma mère me hantaient encore. Elle avait eu raison, ils m'avaient remplacés, d'abord avec Emmett puis avec Alice, je n'étais qu'une tâche dans leur vie si parfaite, il finirait par se débarrasser de moi. Ils ne voulaient pas de moi, personne ne voulait de moi. Je repoussais brutalement de moi, je ne voulais pas m'attacher, je ne voulais pas souffrir plus que maintenant. Elle eut l'air blessée par mon geste quand je la regardais, mais elle n'essaya pas de me toucher à nouveau, au lieu de cela elle se leva du sol.

« Le dîner est dans une heure, te sens-tu suffisamment bien pour te manger avec nous ou préfères-tu rester seul ? » Me demanda-t-elle, peu sûr de ma réaction, je ne savais pas quoi répondre pour ne pas la fâcher. Je passais nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux quand je lui répondis peu confiant. «Moi, Je ... Veux dîner avec ... avec ta famille. » Je crus l'entendre dire murmurer que c'était également ma famille mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Lorsque je sortais de la salle de bain, je vis mes béquilles posées contre le mur du couloir. J'étais reconnaissant envers Esmée d'y avoir pensées, j'avais du mal à marcher sans elle et mes jambes me faisaient souffrir. J'allais dans ma chambre, j'ouvris mon dressing, je devais me changer, mes vêtements étaient froissés et trempés de sueur. Le radio réveil dans ma chambre indiquait qu'il n'était que 6h20, j'avais encore le temps de prendre une douche vu que le dîner n'était qu'à sept heures, j'attrapais des vêtements propres et retournais dans ma salle de bain. Il y à peine un quart d'heure, j'étais dans cette pièce avec Esmée, malade, et pourtant j'avais déjà oublié ce mauvais moment. Je remerciais silencieusement Esmée d'avoir été là pour moi. Je vérifiais que la porte soit bien fermée avant de rentrer dans la douche.

L'eau chaude fit du bien à mon corps en voie de guérison, je me lavais délicatement avec le savon que Carlisle m'avait prescrit, il m'avait précisé que cela m'aiderait à guérir. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais sous la douche mais quand je sortis de la douche, le miroir tout entier était embué et Dieu merci, je ne me voyais pas. Je me séchais et recommença à cacher mon corps mais surtout mes cicatrices. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je sortis de la salle de bain et pris la direction des escaliers, Carlisle venait de rentrer à la maison, il me sourit quand il me vit entrer dans la salle à manger.


	14. Chapter 13:La Note

**~ Chapitre 13 ~: La note**

**L'histoire****appartient****à****DreamingPoet1988****et****les****personnages****à****MME****Meyer.**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relue par megane49. **

A/T :

Salut, voici un nouveau chapitre désolé pour l'attente entre les deux chapitres mais entre le boulot, la vie, les emmerdes et j'en passe.

Encor désolée

**POV Edward -**

Pendant le dîner, Carlisle nous informa de l'accident qui s'était produit à la sortie de la ville, il demanda également à Emmett et Alice d'être prudent en conduisant ce soir. Le dîner était bon, la table était recouverte de plats de pâtes de toutes sortes, de salade et de pain, papa me disait que le meilleur restaurant de la ville était un restaurant italien. Je mangeais un peu de tout et appréciais chaque bouchée, de la première à la dernière. La conversation coulait facilement, Carlisle nous demanda comment c'était passé notre journée. Alice sauta sur l'occasion pour répondre la première, indiquant que sa journée avait été formidable parce qu'elle était avait enfin terminée cette jupe qu'elle avait faite elle même, et que du coup, maintenant elle avait quelque chose d'étonnant à porter à la fête où elle prévoyait de se rendre après le dîner. Esmée lui raconta qu'elle avait fait un peu de jardinage et que la semaine prochaine elle allait aider Mme Newton à redécorer son salon. Emmett expliqua que jasper et lui avait enlevé l'armature de mon lit et que désormais, il ne restait plus que le lit sans tête ni pied de lits. Puis il poursuivit en nous disant qu'ils devaient être à neuf heures chez son amie et qu'il était déjà huit heures et quart. Sur ce, Carlisle hocha la tête, « Ok les enfants, vous pouvez y aller. Amusez vous bien.» Sans plus attendre, Alice et Emmett sortirent de table et partirent dans le garage prendre leurs voitures. «Mais faites attention. Et pas d'alcool. » Recommanda Carlisle dans leurs dos, on aurait dit deux troupeaux de buffles à les entendre, des portes claquèrent avant que les bruits de moteurs des deux voitures ne s'éloignent de la maison. J'étais désormais seul à table avec Carlisle et Esmée.

« Edward, comment s'est passée ta journée ?» Me demanda Carlisle en tournant toute son attention sur moi. Je peinais à trouver les mots, sachant que je devais lui raconter ce que j'avais fait plus tôt dans la journée, je devais lui dire que j'avais pris trop de pilules pour la douleur et cela m'avait rendu malade, que j'avais été à deux doigts de faire une overdose. Je regrettais de l'avoir fait et que je ne recommencerais pas mais j'avais peur de lui dire tout ça. Je savais qu'Esmée finirait par lui dire alors je restais assis là, attendant ma punition que je devrais endurer désormais, il n'y avait plus que nous trois dans la maison.

**POV Jasper -**

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveilla.

« Quoi ? » Hurlais-je dans mon téléphone quand je répondis à la personne qui me téléphonait, avant que la personne ne puisse me répondre, je vis l'heure sur mon radioréveil. « Il est 7h20 du matin pour quelles conneries m'appelles-tu si tôt ?»

« Jazz, c'est Emmett, » Déclara-t-il en essayant de me calmer. Il savait pourtant que je n'étais vraiment pas du matin. « J'ai besoin que tu viennes cette après-midi pour m'aider à enlever la tête du lit d'Edward. Il a fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière en réveillant toute la maison à cause de ça. Mon père devait m'aider mais il a reçu un appelle urgent du travail et il tient à ce que ce soit fait aujourd'hui. Edward a vraiment besoin de dormir. »

« Ok Em. A quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne ? » Lui demandais-je avec l'espoir de pouvoir apercevoir Edward.

J'attendais donc qu'il soit l'heure pour me rendre chez les Cullen, afin d'aider Emmett. Il était à peine midi, je ne devais rejoindre Emmett qu'à trois heures, j'avais donc encore le temps. Rose ne dit pas grand chose quand je lui indiquais que je me rendais chez Em pour l'aider à démonter le lit d'Edward. Elle était comme ça depuis la mort de notre mère, c'étais il y a deux ans maintenant, nous n'avions même pas seize ans quand cela s'était produit. Je détestais la voir comme ça, calme et peu sociable avec les gens, elle pouvait cacher sa souffrance aux autres mais certainement pas moi. Je ne savais pas comment l'aider et même si nous participions à des séances de thérapie familiale avec notre père, je me demandais si elles faisaient réellement du bien à Rose. J'étais heureux qu'elle ait Esmée qui était la seule à pouvoir l'aider sur certaines choses.

Finalement, trois heures arriva bien rapidement et je me trouvais devant la porte des Cullen attendant qu'Emmett ne vienne m'ouvrir. C'était nouveau pour moi car d'habitude je venais et entrais sans rien demander. Mais je préférais attendre que l'on vienne m'ouvrir, Edward devait se sentir en sécurité dans cette maison et entrer comme chez moi ne l'y aiderait pas.

« Jazzy ! » Cria Emmett en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

« Em man ! » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre en entrant dans la maison. Presque aussitôt après il referma la porte, Emmett se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers. Je commençais à le suivre mais je m'arrêtais en bas des escaliers quand je sentis peser sur moi un regard. Lentement je me tournais et mon regard plongea dans celui émeraude d'Edward. Je voulais dire quelque chose à cet ange, mais je ne trouvais pas les mots. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que quand je l'avais vu à l'hôpital, et il tenait sur ses jambes, il baignait dans la lumière du soleil. « Jasper, tu viens. » Cria Emmett d'en haut, je détournais mon regard de lui pour partir à l'étage, je remarquais alors que le soleil avait disparu et, à présent, Edward se retrouvait engloutit par l'obscurité. Je n'aimais pas voir l'ombre l'entourer et une partie de moi voulait aller à lui. Je le gratifiais d'un petit sourire, me retournais complètement et montais l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Nous nous sommes mis rapidement au travail, enlevant les draps et le matelas pour pouvoir enlever plus facilement la tête de lit ainsi que les pieds. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile, Emmett aurait pu le faire seul si le lit n'avait pas été un King size.

« Alors Jazz qu'est ce qui t'a pris si longtemps pour monter les escaliers ?» Me nargua Emmett alors que nous déplacions la tête de lit.

Lire phonétiquement

Dictionnaire - Afficher le dictionnaire

« J'ai vu Edward. » Répondis-je soigneusement en sachant qu'il y avait une raison pour qu'Edward reste enfermé dans une autre pièce. Em n'ajouta rien alors que nous nous attaquions au pied du lit maintenant.

Une musique douce au piano m'arrêta dans mon élan, j'interrogeais Emmett du regard. Emmett remarqua ma réaction, car il s'arrêta également.

« C'est Edward, il est bon mais ne dispose pas beaucoup de pratique. » Me dit Em nonchalamment, mais cela ne devait pas me surprendre car il n'était pas tellement branché musique. Mais moi, eh bien, J'adorais la musique. La musique me rappelait l'amour de ma mère pour la musique et cela me rappelait tout ce qu'elle m'avait appris à ce sujet. Elle aimait me chanter ses chansons préférées du pays, son accent du sud sortant encore plus quand elle le faisait. Nous avions vécu dans le Texas jusqu'à nos sept ans à Rose et moi, nous avions déménagé à Forks dans l'état de Washington quand mon père avait obtenu un bon emploi dans cette ville. La ville était petite et pluvieuse, on ne voyait pratiquement jamais le soleil et je détestais ça. Ma nouvelle école avait été particulièrement difficile pour moi, les autres me harcelaient constamment. Emmett m'avait coincé un jour et depuis nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Nous finîmes de démonter le lit d'Edward avant de remettre le matelas en place, les draps et les oreillers.

Il était presque quatre heures quand nous terminâmes le travail. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, je pris un morceau de papier sur le bureau d'Edward et mon livre préféré dans sa bibliothèque. Esmée m'avait beaucoup surpris en m'appelant, elle m'avait dit préparer la chambre d'Edward et elle avait besoin de mon aide pour choisir des livres à Edward, vu qu'elle ne s'y connaissait pas dans ce domaine. Elle s'était donc tourner vers moi puisqu'Emmett n'était vraiment pas un fan de lecture, elle ne lui avait alors pas demandé.

_Edward-_

_C'est ma série de livre préférée et j'ai fait en sorte qu'Esmée te l'achète. Peut-être qui si tu les lis, on pourrait échanger nos impressions. _

_-Jasper_

Je laissé la note dans le livre et le mis sur son lit. Ensuite, Emmett et moi descendîmes, je voulais tant qu'Edward sorte de cette pièce, ou simplement qu'il se montre. J'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour croiser à nouveau le regard de mon ange.

Mon ange ? Pourquoi continuais-je de le considérer comme mien ? Il n'était pas mien et d'après ce que je savais de son ancienne vie, il ne le serait certainement jamais.

Je saluais Emmett avant de partir sachant que je le verrais plus tard ce soir. Avec un dernier regard à la porte, je sortis de la maison, je savais qu'Edward se cachait derrière, je montais dans ma voiture et rentrais chez moi.


	15. Chapitre 14 Sur la route

**~ Chapitre 14 ~ Sur la route**

**L'histoire appartient à DreamingPoet1988 et les personnages à MME Meyer**

**Traduit par my-fiction–twilight et relue par megane49. **

* * *

**- ****POV ****Edward  
**

« Edward, comment s'est passée ta journée ?» Me demanda Carlisle en tournant toute son attention sur moi. Je peinais à trouver les mots, sachant que je devais lui raconter ce que j'avais fait plus tôt dans la journée, je devais lui dire que j'avais pris trop de pilules pour la douleur et cela m'avait rendu malade, que j'avais été à deux doigts de faire une overdose. Je regrettais de l'avoir fait et que je ne recommencerais pas mais j'avais peur de lui dire tout ça. Je savais qu'Esmée finirait par lui dire alors je restais assis là, attendant ma punition que je devrais endurer désormais, il n'y avait plus que nous trois dans la maison.

« Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne le ferais plus, c'est promis…. » Balbutiais-je quand je compris qu'il attentait toujours une réponse à sa question. Mon corps commençait à trembler alors que je tentais de retenir mes larmes. Je ne devais pas pleurer car ça ne ferait qu'empirer ma punition. Élisabeth et Phil étaient toujours plus en colère contre moi quand je pleurais. Je me souvenais des gifles qu'Élisabeth me donnait, me disant d'arrêter de faire le bébé et de cesser mes pleurs, je n'avais que 6 ans à l'époque.

« Edward, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai juste été inquiet quand Esmée m'a appelée pour me dire ce qui t'étais arrivé. » Sa voix était douce et lentement je levais mes yeux vers lui. Je le regardais, surpris, je pus voir les émotions sur son visage, rien que de l'amour et de l'inquiétude, je crois qu'elles m'étaient adressées. Il continua à me dévisager avant de reprendre la parole, il avait compris que je n'ajouterais rien. « Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal Edward. Nous sommes là pour toi, fils. Je t'aime. »

Je ne savais pas comment répondre à cette simple déclaration convenablement. Bien sûr, il m'avait déjà dit qu'il m'aimait, il me l'avait dit à mon arrivé à Forks. Comme je ne parlais toujours pas, Carlisle soupira face à mon mutisme.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant que je monte me coucher ? » Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il se levait de table.

« Non, papa, je vais bien. Je n'ai besoin de rien. » Il me sourit puis se tourna pour rejoindre sa chambre. « Papa ? » Dis-je doucement, je me demandais si il était en mesure de m'entendre. « Merci. » Le remerciais-je quand il posa son regard sur moi. Il m'adressa un hochement de tête avant de sortir de la salle à manger.

Après avoir remerciée Esmée d'avoir débarrassé la table, je me saisis de mes béquilles et partis vers ma chambre. Je pensais qu'un peu de lecture me détendrait un peu et rendrait mon temps libre agréable. Je m'arrêtais devant ma bibliothèque mais mon regard s'arrêta sur le livre posé sur ma table de nuit. Je ne me rappelais pas y avoir laissé un livre ici mais je m'en saisis tout de même. Une note avait été glissée au début du livre.

_Edward-_

_C'est ma série de livre préférée et j'ai fait en sorte qu'Esmée te l'achète. Peut-être qui si tu les lis, on pourrait échanger nos impressions. _

_-Jasper_

Son écriture était soignée, je posais la note de Jasper sur ma table de nuit et regardais le livre de plus près. _**Pleine lune (**_**Riley Jenson, tome 1) de Keri Arthur.** Je lus le résumé au dos du livre avant d'hausser les épaules et de m'installer sur mon lit pour entamer ma lecture. Trois pages plus tard, j'étais devenu accro et je dévorais le livre jusque tard dans la nuit. Il était presque minuit quand je terminais le bouquin, cela faisait quatre heure que j'étais plongé dans cette univers mais cela n'aurait pas dû me surprendre, le livre faisait plus de quatre cent dix pages.

Je sortis du lit en m'étirant, pris mes béquilles et rangeais le livre terminé dans ma bibliothèque. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire le nombre de livres que je possédais à présent alors que je cherchais la série Riley Jenson parmi mes livres. Je les trouvais à l'extrême gauche de l'étagère après avoir compris qu'ils étaient classés par ordre alphabétique du nom de famille de l'auteur.

Le lendemain, en descendant les escaliers, je remarquais les photos de famille accroché au mur, je m'étais arrêté en me voyant parmi leurs photos. Bien sûr, leurs photos les montraient à différents âges, grandissant de photo en photo, les miennes me montraient bébé jusqu'à mes dix ans. Carlisle avait toujours fait en sorte de faire de nombreuses photos quand il venait me rendre visite deux fois par an. Je me remis à descendre les escaliers, le dernier cadre en bas des escaliers était un collage de photo avec Alice, Emmett et moi, sous le cadre on pouvait lire « sorti avec les enfants ». Un sourire apparut sur mon visage en voyant cette photo. Carlisle me considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille. J'avais ma place ici, il avait tout fait pour parce qu'il m'aimait.

_Le reste du mois de Juillet passa rapidement._

Nous dînions en famille presque tous les soirs, papa n'était pas toujours là car il travaillait jusque tard dans la nuit parfois. Nos conversations restaient toujours sur des sujets banals, sur notre quotidien, je refusais toujours de parler de ce qui s'était passé chez Élisabeth et Phil. J'essayais encore de m'adapter à cette nouvelle vie et je me trouvais généralement dans ma chambre avec mon nez dans un livre, dans un autre monde. J'avais gardé la note de Jasper, même si je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ce jour-là. Cet inconnu blond avait quelque chose qui m'intriguait. Emmett passait beaucoup de temps chez Jasper et Rosalie, sa petite amie. Bien que je restais le plus souvent dans ma chambre, à l'écart des autres, j'observais tout le monde, leurs comportements, leurs habitudes avec les uns et les autres. J'avais constaté qu'Alice était incapable de rester en place plus de dix minutes, hormis quand elle jouait aux échecs. J'appris deux semaines plus tard que personne dans la famille ne jouait aux échecs avec Alice, elle gagnait à chaque fois. Je décidais de jouer avec elle et je constatais qu'elle devait surement avoir un don de voyance ou quelque chose dans le genre, elle me disait aussi que je devais certainement être télépathe car je devinais parfois ses tactiques. Emmett et moi jouions à un jeu appelé SoulCaliber 4 sur sa PS3, je n'avais jamais joué à la console mais j'appris vite à jouer et je trouvais la distraction plaisante. En passant du temps avec eux, je réalisais qu'ils m'avaient eux aussi adoptés.

**~Aujourd'hui, 13 août, 11h00 ~**

J'étais assis dans ma chambre comme à mon habitude lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte. La famille entière avait pris l'habitude de frapper avant d'entrer pour respecter mon intimité et je les en remerciais. J'aimais être en mesure de pouvoir choisir qui pouvait rentrer ou non.

« Entrez. » Dis-je avec une légère autorité dans la voix. C'était quelque chose que j'avais travaillé, je ne voulais plus être vu comme un petit gamin effrayé. « Edward J'espérais que nous pourrions en parler. » Me déclara Carlisle en entrant dans ma chambre. Carlisle du voir la peur dans mon regard car il reprit la parole rapidement. «Je voudrais que tu envisages d'aller chez un professionnel. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas il y a peu mais je ne veux plus que tu prennes de somnifères même si je sais que sans eux tu fais des cauchemars. Je pense qu'il serait bien pour toi de parler de ton passé à quelqu'un au moins une fois par semaine. Mais c'est à toi de décider. »

Il me dévisagea le temps que je réfléchisse à sa proposition. Je savais qu'il me fallait raconter mes problèmes à quelqu'un, que ça me soulagerait et me permettrait de passer à autre chose, de penser à mon avenir. Je savais que je devais parler à un professionnel comme celui que Carlisle voulait me faire rencontrer, mais je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir que quelqu'un sache ce que j'avais vécu. Je passais nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux alors que je réfléchissais.

« Papa, quand est mon premier rendez-vous ? » lui répondis-je pas sûr de faire le bon choix en acceptant ça. Il me gratifia d'un sourire rassurant.

« Je n'ai pas encore pris rendez-vous mais je suis sûr que je peux t'en prendre un pour cet après-midi si ce n'est pas trop tôt pour toi. » J'hochais la tête en voyant son visage il était heureux de ma décision.

Cinq heures plus tard, je me retrouvais dans la voiture de Carlisle sur le chemin de Forks General Hôpital. J'avais rendez-vous avec le Dr Greenway à seize heures. Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant le trajet de dix minutes qui nous séparait de l'hôpital. Carlisle m'avait demandé de le prévenir si je ne voulais plus la voir après ce rendez-vous.

À 4 heures pile, le Dr Greenway me fit entrer dans son bureau et je me retrouvais assis dans un fauteuil en face d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges courts.

« Mr Cullen comment allez-vous cette après-midi ? » Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Edward. » La corrigeais-je automatiquement. « S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Edward. Je me sens bien cet après-midi, je crois. »

« Bien Edward. Je voudrais te poser quelques questions, tu es d'accord ? » Sa voix était douce quand elle me parlait et je me demandais jusqu'où elle connaissait mon passé.

« Oui, ça va aller. » Lui répondis-je.

« Veux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé la première que ta mère t'a frappé ? »

_J'étais assis dans le salon de notre nouvelle maison, ma mère était dans la cuisine à boire quelque chose dont j'ignorais le contenu mais qui me laissait curieux. Je n'avais que cinq ans et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ma mère et moi étions partis, et que mon père n'était pas venu avec nous. Une violent bruit dans la cuisine me fis lacher mon verre d'eau._

_Élisabeth avait choisis ce moment pour venir dans le salon, je n'avais pas compris au début, ce n'était que plus tard que je compris quand elle était ivre._

_« Tu n'es qu'un enfant stupide. » Hurla-t-elle quand elle vit le verre d'eau renversé sur le tapis désormais mouillé. «Regarde ce que tu as fait !»_

_Je n'avais pas compris sa colère quand elle me gifla. Je pleurais, pourquoi ma mère était en colère contre moi ? Mes questions continuaient alors qu'elle ne cessait de me crier dessus._

Racontais-je à Mme Greenway, sur ce qu'étais mon mal être et à quel point les paroles de ma mère m'avait blessé au plus profond de mon âme.

Notre rendez-vous avais duré plus d'une heure, j'étais en larmes, revivre mes cauchemars avait été très difficile. Je n'avais pas parlé de Phil et de ce qu'il m'avait fait avec le Dr Greenway ou Ann, comme elle m'avait demandé de l'appeler. Nous n'avions parlé que d'Élisabeth et surtout de la « relation » que j'avais eue avec elle.

Carlisle m'attendait quand je sortis du bureau.

« Comment ça s'est passé, fils ?» Me demanda-t-il alors que je boitais vers lui. J'avais encore mes béquilles.

« Elle a été gentil. J'ai rendez-vous lundi 16 à 14 heures." » Il ne chercha pas à me faire la conversation voyant mon état.

Cette nuit-là, le dîner se passa tranquillement, les conversations allaient bon train.

« Edward, je dois aller faire les magasins avec Emmett et Alice demain pour leur rentrée. Souhaites-tu venir avec nous ? Carlisle travaille demain. » Je savais à son ton qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment me laisser seul à la maison. Depuis que je vivais ici, Carlisle ou Esmée était toujours présent, je n'avais pas quitté la maison depuis que j'étais rentré de l'hôpital et je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé seul.

« J'aimerais venir avec vous. » Dis-je d'une voix incertaine, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de moi. Alice et Esmée paraissaient extrêmement heureuses que je les accompagne et je commençais à douter de mon choix, étais-ce vraiment une bonne idée.

Plus tard le soir, Emmett m'interpella au bas des escaliers pour me parler.

« Je voulais savoir si ça te dérangerais que j'invite Rose et Jasper à dormir à la maison demain. C'est un peu une tradition que nous avons chaque samedi avant la rentrée des classes. » Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il me demandait la permission d'inviter ses amis à la maison.

« Euh ... ouais qui aurait euh ... d'accord.» Balbutiais-je.

« Je ne les invite pas si tu es mal à l'aise.» Me dit-il rapidement en remarquant ma nervosité.

« Non, c'est bon, ça ira. » Lui répondis-je, j'essayais d'avoir un ton ferme et une voix forte pour cacher ma peur.

« Merci. » Dit-il en descendant les escaliers.

* * *

A/T

_**Résumé de Pleine lune (Riley Jenson, tome 1) de Keri Arthur  
**_

_Entrez dans un monde fantastique d'intrigues et de sensualité... Riley Jenson est une créature rare : un hybride de vampire et de loup-garou. Avec son frère Rhoan, elle travaille à Melbourne pour une organisation chargée de faire respecter la loi parmi les êtres surnaturels et de protéger les humains. Si Rhoan est un gardien enthousiaste - autrement dit un assassin -, sa sœur, elle, se contente d'un poste administratif... jusqu'à ce que Rhoan disparaisse lors d'une mission. Ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal : plus loup-garou que vampire, Riley est extrêmement lunatique et, la semaine avant la pleine lune, son besoin de s'accoupler devient irrépressible. Certes, elle a deux partenaires toujours prêts à la satisfaire, mais elle va devoir maîtriser ses pulsions si elle veut retrouver son frère !_


End file.
